PERSOCONTOS
by Alexander Lancaster
Summary: Uma série de contos abordando os efeitos dos persocons na vida das pessoas comuns. NO QUINTO EPISÓDIO: Uma menina se apaixona e está disposta a lutar por um rapaz que tem uma persocom em sua vida. Mas o preço a ser pago pode ser caro demais...
1. PERSOCONTO Nº1

PERSOCONTO Nº1

Por Alexander Lancaster

Inoshiro Ryou é uma vítima desses tempos bicudos. Como todo adolescente japonês que não conseguia expressar seus sentimentos e se sentia reprimido, começou a construir um mundo de fantasias. Quanto mais os obstáculos na vida real se tornaram assustadores, mais se refugiou nessa vida. Então começou a consumir pornografia. Muita. Em seus tempos de faculdade de desenho industrial, começou a ganhar dinheiro com seu hobby de gosto questionável - que em decorrência do desinteresse das mulheres ao seu redor pela sua figura rotunda, se tornou mais e mais onipresente em sua vida - e fez seus primeiros fanzines na área "C" do Comicket, o maior evento do gênero do Japão.

Vendeu como água. Descobriu algo que todo mundo já sabia: como ser humano era um desastre, mas como vendedor de fantasias reprimidas era um gênio. E enquanto sua faculdade era mais e mais empurrada com a barriga, mais os seus fanzines vendiam bem. Formado, foi empregado em um cargo menor dentro de sua área, tedioso o suficiente para que nem mesmo os limpa-trilhos da ascensão meritocrática das empresas o quisessem como degrau, mas necessário o suficiente para que não o demitissem nunca. O que foi providencial, quando seus fanzines deixaram de vender bem.

Não que ele tivesse perdido o toque. A culpa era do mundo ao redor. Quando ele estava na faculdade, se tornou moda entre as crianças pequenas bonecas em forma humana usadas em competições robóticas de luta-livre. Talvez por isso ele não tivesse se dado conta do que estava acontecendo até que fosse tarde demais: vieram as primeiras Persocoms, real dolls com sistemas de inteligência artificial interativa. A cada novo upload, elas se tornavam mais e mais parecidas com um ser humano, exceto pelas "orelhinhas" que nem eram tão necessárias assim em termos de espaço - mas eram uma orientação presente dos fabricantes. Algo deveria lembrar aos consumidores que persocons não eram humanos, para evitar a paranóia da "síndrome de frankenstein" - a crença de que os robôs poderiam se voltar contra seus amos.

Persocons num primeiro momento tinham custos proibitivos. No entanto, a fabricação em massa fez com que esses custos baixassem e rapidamente eles se tornaram comuns entre a classe média. Bonitos, educados, perfeitos, adaptivos à personalidade de seus amos, eles passaram a ser feitos das mais exóticas formas possíveis sob preços especiais. E por fim, a própria pornografia perdeu a força. Mulheres com dois sexos, tentáculos, pedofilia, bissexualismo - tudo se tornou possível. E legalmente, o persocom é uma máquina de propriedade do seu dono.

Sem poder pôr suas fantasias para fora, e com ódio dos persocons que tomaram sua notoriedade até então crescente entre otakus hardcore, consumistas e tão cheios de desejos reprimidos quanto ele, Ryou se recolheu a uma vida burocrática e a uma solidão assustadora, que de início era quebrada eventualmente por alguma estudante que bronzeasse demais a pele e topasse ganhar uns trocados em sua cama para comprar aquela bolsa Gucci que suas amigas costumam ostentar. "De início" porque até isso acabou, quando as estudantes se tornaram cafetinas de suas próprias persocons. Nas horas vagas circulava em sebos e comprava, aos montes, fanzines pornôs que antes eram disputados a tapa - e agora eram vendidos a quilo, quando não se tornavam aparas de papel em gráficas.

Mas sua vida estava prestes a dar uma virada aos seus quarenta e cinco anos. Quando ele chegou em casa após um dia monótono no trabalho - como todos os seus dias costumavam ser - encontrou uma carta inesperada. Com timbre governamental.

Teve uma dispensa especial do trabalho neste dia. Apareceu num dos edifícios no Secretariado da Imagem Pública do Japão. O secretariado foi criado como um apoio extra ao Ministério das relações exteriores, quando se tornou imperativo vender para o mundo produtos de consumo cultural para manter a economia do Japão sempre circulante: quadrinhos, animações, cinema e música pop. Algo grande demais para um fanzineiro pornô como Inoshiro. Quando adentrou o edifício, na hora marcada, deu de cara com outras figuras, algumas tão repelentes como ele, à espera do homem que os convidou. Uma última figura adentrou a sala. Era um conhecido líder do crime organizado, cujo nome não deve ser dito. Todos tremeram.

Foi quando entrou o Secretário das relações exteriores, ao lado do primeiro-ministro japonês - que não era esperado. Um especialista de terno, cujo cargo não foi especificado, e que foi apresentado como o Doutor Kenji Ashitaka, se dirigiu aos presentes, iniciando a reunião.

- Cavalheiros, eu acredito que tenha sido uma surpresa para muitos que os senhores tenham sido trazidos aqui. Não devo entrar em delongas. Senhores, a cada ano que passa, nosso país está morrendo.

O telão plano do computador apresentou os gráficos.

- Esse é o percentual de natalidade a cada ano. Como podem ver, a tendência é diminuir a cada vez mais. Há uma razão óbvia para isso. Ela se chama...

A tela mostrou um anúncio do novo modelo de persocom para o próximo verão.

- ... Persocom. Isso mesmo. A verdade é que socialmente os persocons estão substituindo os cônjuges naturais. Os desastres aconteceram já na primeira geração em que os robôs se tornaram mais convincentes. Famílias foram desfeitas. Jovens se amasiavam com persocons. Posteriormente, eles começaram a entrar no mercado de trabalho. Hoje eles atendem por mais de quarenta e cinco por cento dos trabalhadores produtivos, sem realmente aumentar a taxa de desemprego - porque seus donos as colocam para trabalhar por eles, quando não os colocam como empregados de pequenas empresas. Agora eu vou dar a palavra ao Presidente executivo da Kadokawa Shoten, o Sr. Kakuji.

O senhor Kakuji se levantou. Era um senhor de aparência distinta, mas não mais do que qualquer executivo de seu porte. Uma nova imagem apareceu na tela.

- Como os senhores sabem, boa parte da nossa atual imagem para o mundo depende de nossa cultura do quadrinho e da animação. Temos que produzir em massa. Esse - e nisso apareceu uma imagem do persocomicworks 10.5 da deleter - é o software de aplicação com que trabalhamos sob contrato. A deleter permite que os jovens desenhistas que trabalham para nossa editora compre o software e facilitam o financiamento para a obtenção de ao menos dois persocons que desempenharão o papel de assistentes. Agora vejam o papel do comicworks original: ele seleciona os esboços e refina os traços a partir deles, criando uma arte-final digital profissional. O assistente persocom executa isso nos papéis oficiais da Deleter, permitindo a criação de originais a um prazo rápido como nunca. Abraçamos a novidade, assim como todas as editoras de nossos dias - A Shogakukan, a Shueisha, todas.

"Infelizmente por conta disso, o senso de continuidade de nossa produção corre o risco de ser comprometido. Temos desenhistas que não sabem fazer uma arte-final a nanquim, e raramente fazem um desenho além do seu estágio como esboço, porque seus persocons farão tudo que eles mandarem, inclusive imitar a arte-final precisa de autores consagrados do passado. Temos roteiristas que dependem mais do que nunca dos plots fornecidos por nós editores. O sistema de aprendizado com desenhistas mais experientes sumiu, o que pode comprometer a evolução de nossa mídia. E claro, os desenhistas homens costumam ter assistentes mulheres e vice versa. Como o serviço termina rápido, eles tem mais tempo livre, que passam com... suas persocons, ao invés de aproveitar o tempo ganho e produzir mais.

- Muito obrigado, senhor Kakuji.

Não houveram palmas, nem por cortesia. O clima parecia tenso no ar.

- Essa é uma parte delicada. Entendam que esta é uma reunião à qual foi pedida discrição. Vou pedir para que entre o... Senhor Maehara.

O silêncio se tornou glacial. Maehara era um conhecido membro do crime organizado no Japão.

- Senhor Maehara, pode nos contar como os Persocons afetaram a atividade dos negócios de sua família durante esses anos?

Maehara respondeu com um gesto de cabeça, concordando. Se dirigiu para a platéia.

- Como os senhores podem imaginar, o setor mais afetado da minha organização... e das organizações concorrentes... foi a prostituição. De início persocons eram caros. Não tardamos a adquirir os nossos para aproveitar a novidade. Mas a popularização sistemática e epidêmica do produto tornou mulheres normais um produto mais interessante.

"Infelizmente prostitutas persocoms perderam o sentido com o tempo. Isso fez com que desaparecesse a base de qualquer negócio de grande prostituição: A prostituta pé-de-chulé, a que cobra qualquer ninharia. Ela é o nível mais baixo, mas uma pirâmide é construída com uma pedra sobre outra pedra. Só restaram as humanas, como prostituição de luxo. Mas um negócio que se limita a sua forma mais elitizada é um negócio de lucros que, embora sejam garantidos, são reduzidos.

"Ou seja, sexo deixou de ser algo rentável, exceto pela indústria de chantagem. Muitos homens não gostariam que viessem a público certas coisas que se podem fazer com alguns persocons. E não, não estou falando do rapaz que se amasiou com uma robozinha e toda a vizinhança sabe disso. Mesmo assim, perdemos uma parte significativa de nossos negócios. Mais alguma coisa?

Como não houvesse resposta, ele retornou a sua poltrona. O senhor Ashitaka voltou a falar.

- Alguma pergunta?

Uma mão se levantou.

- Porque simplesmente não se proíbe a fabricação e venda de persocoms?

- Boa pergunta. A resposta é dinheiro. A economia do Japão é uma economia de alta rotatividade que depende do consumismo desenfreado para se manter em circulação contínua. Robôs não compram coisas. Seus donos, sim - e por isso o declínio da natividade é tão crítico. No entanto, robôs são instrumentos de consumo dos quais muitas indústrias se tornaram dependentes. A própria estrutura de base dos empregados é dependente deles. Pensem na quantidade de pequenas empresas que tem empregados persocons. Pensem na quantidade de serviços terceirizados que se valem do apoio de persocons. E a própria indústria que os fabrica é uma das indústrias que mantém nosso mercado interno de pé. O depoimento do Senhor Kakuji foi bem esclarecedor nesse sentido. Além do mais, durante a crise que se seguiria, não se perderia apenas um sustentáculo econômico, mas um fator de tranquilidade social necessário em transições como esta. Não, proibir os persocons não é uma opção.

- Porque estamos aqui então?

O Senhor Ashitaka respirou fundo antes de conseguir.

- Caso nenhum dos senhores tenha notado, estamos no Secretariado de Imagem Pública. Nossa função sempre foi a de apoio para o ministério do exterior. No entanto, estamos com um problema interno grave - e pela primeira vez, teremos um esforço massivo para criar uma nova necessidade. Uma que vai exigir todas as forças de nossa mídia. Teremos que fazer os homens gostarem de mulheres e as mulheres gostarem de homens, e não de máquinas. Mais ainda. Temos que despertar um senso de amor romântico, e por isso convocamos autoras de fanzines do gênero, que entrou também em declínio quando cada um pôde encomendar seu casal perfeito. Temos que despertar desejo sexual dos homens não pelos alqueires de carne, mas pela moça comum - e isso vale também para as moças e os rapazes normais. Temos que estimular amor e sexo tradicionais - e eu faço questão de frisar essa palavra.

"Temos animadores e cineastas. Temos escritores. Temos também especialistas de marketing e psicólogos. Na próxima hora iremos discutir como isso será feito. Temos dez anos para reverter o estrago que persocons fizeram em nossa sociedade. E será uma batalha difícil.

Foi assim que Inoshiro voltou a ativa. Ele, assim como outros desenhistas, teria à sua disposição muito espaço livre para trabalhar - porque nos dias de hoje, a população ativa havia diminuído o suficiente para que o problema da superpopulação se resolvesse por si só. Mas não sabia o que fazer.

Porque toda a sua vida não foi composta de fantasias normais - meramente porque ele não sabia o que era normalidade. Ele não tinha vivência. Nunca namorou uma moça. Nunca soube o que era um encontro comum durante a adolescência - na verdade, porque o escolheram? Tudo o que ele escrevia era o que os persocons ofereciam: todo, TODO, tipo de sexo que um ser humano não pode fazer na vida real por impossibilidade física.

Quando entrou na sua sala, encontrou um livrinho vermelho em cima de sua prancha. Eram suas diretrizes - tudo para valorizar os humanos cujo papel estava sendo usurpado pelos persocoms. Era uma guerra de propaganda, afinal, travada em várias frentes. Essa era apenas a frente mais rasteira de todas.

Seus assistentes chegariam em breve. Era melhor ele arrancar alguma idéia decente da cabeça antes que todos percebessem.

Por mais que ele negasse, até para si mesmo, Inoshiro era o tipo de pessoa para o qual se fazem persocons.


	2. PERSOCONTO Nº2

**PERSOCONTO Nº 2**

**Por Alexander Lancaster**

''_Enquanto em outros países ninguém pensaria em contratar um profissional para detonar uma relação, os japoneses jovens acham que basta pagar para se livrar dos problemas''_

_(Yasuyuki Takase, presidente da Daiko Research Office)  
  
_

- Sente-se, Senhor Akutagawa.

- Obrigado.

- O Senhor esteve neste escritório há uma semana. Peço que nos perdoe - é esse o tempo que levamos usualmente para decidirmos se aceitaremos um caso ou não.

- Eu compreendo. Os senhores me avisaram que esse é o protocolo.

- É claro. Pedimos mais uma vez que nos confirme, por favor, o que foi dito na primeira entrevista.

- Sim. Pergunte o que for necessário, Senhor Domon.

- O senhor disse que sua idade era...

- 58 anos.

- Isso. Poderia traçar novamente o histórico de sua vida matrimonial?

- Bom, não há muito o que dizer. Conheci Megumi na universidade. É aquela história: tememos tanto as mulheres independentes que procuramos aquelas mais simples e quietas sem imaginar que elas nos apunhalarão quando não estamos olhando. Eu nunca fui bonito. Megumi não tinha uma aparência de modelo, mas era agradável e nunca me negou companhia. Em busca de segurança, um homem pode acabar sendo iludido, e foi este meu caso.

- Quanto tempo levou para que ela deixasse de ser agradável?

- Dois anos após o casamento, mais ou menos. Foi gradual.

- Não pensou em divórcio?

- Não.

- Porque não?

- Porque naquele momento eu estava ascendendo no trabalho. Um divórcio poderia depôr contra mim, ao menos naquele ponto da minha carreira. Socialmente não é uma boa recomendação.

- Como conseguiu aguentar quase meio século ao lado dela?

- Porque eu não passei esse meio século ao lado dela.

- Explique-se mais uma vez, por favor. Temos que nos certificar antes de aceitar um cliente.

- O senhor sabe muito bem que o dever numa empresa como a em que eu trabalhei exigia que eu me ausentasse por largos períodos, ou que trabalhasse horas a fio. Mal via minha esposa e filhos. Mas o afeto já não existia quando isso aconteceu. Eu era o provedor. Minha mulher se tornou o bolso da casa, a organizadora, que passou a ditar todas as regras. Eu virei apenas a conta no banco. Mas não tinha tempo para pensar nisso.

- Sua esposa tinha casos extraconjugais?

- As provas circunstanciais eram óbvias, mas...

- "Invisíveis", certo?

- Foi o que eu disse na minha primeira entrevista. É aquela história. Um homem num momento de defesa pode matar com uma tesoura de costura caso seja a única coisa a mão. Uma mulher pode tramar um assassinato com uma tesoura de costura. Mas um homem não usa tesoura de costura para matar premeditadamente. Há fundamento para algo estúpido como isso? Não. Mas é o que acontece, por mais... que não pareça. É o caso. Eu sabia, eu não estou sendo claro, mas...

O Senhor Akutagawa deu de ombros. Tentava se conter. Não queria que sua voz se embargasse. O Senhor Domon ouviu histórias como essas durante toda sua vida profissional como _wakaresaseya_ - em miúdos, um agente especializado em provocar eventos para serem flagrados e assim desfazer relacionamentos. Geralmente os maridos não estavam errados. Afastados, acabavam sendo traídos discretamente pelas esposas. Quando retornavam, encontravam não uma mulher, mas uma administradora fria para quem o marido era apenas um detalhe necessário. O convívio usualmente piorava, e como socialmente a bebedeira sempre foi estimulada entre amigos, era melhor passar a noite com eles no bar enquanto a esposa passava a noite com um amante. Não se pensava em acabar com esse inferno. A maioria das pessoas em tal situação teme o escândalo que fatalmente se segue nesses casos.

Quando chegava a época da aposentadoria, se tornavam estranhos em seus próprios lares. Um incômodo, à parte da vida normal da casa, que foi organizada sem sua presença ao longo de décadas. Muitos deles, sem rumo, não demoravam muito a morrer, desapegados à vida desperdiçada.

- Eu não aguento mais a minha esposa - desabafou finalmente. "Quero viver os últimos anos da minha vida, não esperar minha morte. Trabalhei muito para isso."

O Sr. Domon olhou o Sr. Akutagawa da cabeça aos pés, de forma pensativa. Respirou fundo. Puxou um documento na gaveta. "Assine aqui, Sr. Akutagawa. Nós aceitamos o seu caso."

* * *

Naquela mesma tarde o Sr. Akutagawa apareceu em casa com um persocom de modelo masculino ao lado. Ao vê-lo pela primeira vez naquele dia, a Sra. Akutagawa perguntou, com a delicadeza de uma velha máquina de escrever numa redação de jornal antiga perto do fechamento do prazo final: "Que raios é isso?"

- É um persocom, Megumi.

- Eu _sei_ que é um persocom! De onde você tirou dinheiro para isso?

- De nenhum lugar. Um dos meus amigos de pescaria, o Mishida, usava esse persocom para ajudá-lo a tocar a loja de doces. Achava bom ter modelos de sexos diferentes. Mas agora sua filha vem visitá-lo e ele pediu para que eu cuidasse dele por três semanas.

- Ah, a _Kogal_. Já sei do que ele tem medo - disse, com um risinho discreto de sarcasmo. "Ele sabe ajudar nos trabalhos da casa?"

- Ele é programado para fazer isso e mais um pouco. Vou usá-lo inclusive para consertar umas rachaduras do telhado. Ele não achava bom que os clientes vissem uma persocom feminina fazendo alguns serviços mais duros, ele pode até fazer uns consertos mais avançados.

- Besteira, robô é robô. Bom, leve ele para dentro. Estraga se ele ficar de pé dentro do armário?

- Acho que não...

* * *

A primeira semana foi de adaptação. Dentro de casa, usualmente cada um ia para seu lado - ele para ficar prostrado em frente a televisão, ela para fingir que limpava a casa, o mais rápido possível para que pudesse sair e fofocar com outras amigas da mesma faixa de idade. Quando se falavam, era só para que ela invadisse e o acuasse no pouco espaço que ele tinha. "Você não precisa mais desse escritório, você é um peso morto, e eu preciso desafogar a tralha que você trouxe para essa casa durante todos esses anos!"

Nesse ínterim, o robô efetuou os reparos necessários na casa como um todo em quatro dias. No quinto dia, passou a fazer os serviços de casa. A Sra. Akutagawa começou a gostar dos resultados.

No sexto, os dois já estavam conversando. O persocom em questão era muito educado, e se lembrava de pequenas coisas, como servir a mesa, dizer por favor e obrigado. Ele cozinhava muito bem e era dado a gentilezas. Tudo para fazer aqueles com quem interagia felizes - no caso, a Sra. Akutagawa. Persocons são interativos pela natureza de sua própria programação, e quanto mais respostas positivas um persocom recebe, mais educação, gentileza e atenção ele dá ao seu interlocutor. Vencido o estranhamento inicial, a Sra. Akutagawa estava se encantando com ele.

No sétimo dia, a Sra. Akutagawa o tratava pelo nome - Masato.

E começou a segunda semana.

* * *

- Muito obrigada, Masato. Você é um doce de pessoa.

- Eu não sou uma pessoa, Sra. Akutagawa.

- Difícil dizer isso. Onde está aquele imprestável do meu marido?

- Ele foi pescar, Sra. Akutagawa. Quer que eu entre em contato com ele? Eu posso rastreá-lo com...

- O que ele faz fora de casa não me interessa, desde que não traga problemas com os vizinhos. Mas eu estou velha. As pessoas não se interessam pelo que dois velhos fazem a menos que seja escandaloso demais.

- A senhora ainda não tem cinquenta anos, Sra. Akutagawa. Não é velha.

- Bondade sua, Masato.

Ela o olhou e se deu conta dos impulsos que cresciam dentro de si. Era compreensível: Masato parecia um rapaz de colégio, do tipo que a excitava quando era ainda uma adolescente. Jamais fora inocente na sua juventude, e gostava de se pavonear por ter agarrado um namorado universitário enquanto ainda era uma mera colegial. Como de costume, a partir do momento em que chegou à casa dos vinte anos, começou a se sentir neuroticamente mais e mais velha numa sociedade em que beleza e adolescência culturalmente são associadas. Olhar para ele era como fazer uma viagem virtual a aquela época áurea. Se esquecia da própria idade, que contrariamente às palavras do seu interlocutor, deixava sinais claros de sua passagem. Jamais foi muito bonita, e o tempo apenas piorou a situação. Em dez anos ela não poderia ter a mesma oportunidade.

- Pode me ajudar a levantar?

Ele sorriu e estendeu-lhe a mão para que ela se levantasse. O impulso os aproximou e ele a amparou pela cintura. Aquela era a varanda de casa.

- Obrigada... Masato.

- Se eu fizer a senhora feliz, então eu estarei feliz.

Ela perdeu a respiração por um segundo. Perguntou:

- Tudo mesmo, Masato?

Quando a terceira semana passou tranquila e silenciosamente dentro de casa, o Sr. Akutagawa entendeu que era hora de chamar a empresa novamente. Uma confirmação de Masato foi o suficiente.

* * *

- Como pode ver, a Senhora não tem escolha, Sra. Akutagawa. O Persocom que a senhora conheceu como "Masato" deu seu testemunho, mas ele poderia mentir caso assim lhe ordenássemos. Então, ele instalou câmeras de diferentes ângulos, além de seus próprios registros visuais e auditivos terem sido instalados em sua memória. Isso corrobora seu depoimento verbal.

- Isso é um absurdo!

- Gostaria de assistir a cena de novo por um novo ângulo? A senhora já viu as câmeras por quatro ângulos diferentes, mostrando que não estamos manipulando imagem nenhuma. Com todo o respeito, após o choque a senhora pareceu _gostar _do que viu.

- Eu irei processar os senhores por...

- A senhora iria perder. Observe:

O Senhor Domon puxou um pequeno transmissor e acionou um botão que fez com que uma janela de vidro se revelasse. Por trás dele estava Masato, e vários fios saíam de suas "orelhas", conectados a um computador comum, ligado a um telão.

De repente, a tela mostrava o mundo pelos olhos de Masato. Pôde ver a ela mesma quando disse: "Tudo mesmo, Masato"?

- Sim.

- Pode me acompanhar?

Masato sorriu gentilmente.

- É claro, Senhora Akutagawa...

- Posso pedir uma coisa?

- Peça o quanto quiser, Senhora...

Os dois pararam na porta do quarto dela.

- Primeiro, quando estivermos sozinhos, não me chame de Sra. Akutagawa. Entre nós, o meu nome é Megumi-Chan.

- Sim... Megumi-Chan.

- Agora me abrace. Forte.

- Assim?

- Iiiissoooo... agora me beije...

Enquanto ele o fazia, ela apertava suas nádegas com força de acordo com a tela reduzida do espectofotômetro, que exibia as áreas de pressão exercida sobre o corpo, usada para a exibição visual do registro dos eventos não-captáveis pelo ângulo de visão de um persocom. Suas mãos deslizavam para a frente e começavam a puxar seu cinto para abri-lo. As imagens desfilavam e quando um Masato seminu se deixou levar pela Senhora Akutagawa à medida em que ela se despia, o Sr. Domon desligou a tela.

- A senhora sabe que se processar alguém terá que apresentar isso como evidência de nossa vigilância. Pode a senhora lidar com o escândalo, Sra. Akutagawa?

Ela ficou em silêncio.

- Sim, a senhora pode tentar impôr condições para faturar uma pensão gorda de seu marido. Com cenas como esta em exibição, a senhora iria perder. Claro, a senhora ainda tem seus filhos para ampará-la nesse momento difícil. Mas pense no escândalo. Mesmo que um dos seus filhos tenha compaixão suficiente para suportar a raiva, acha que suas esposas permitirão que a senhora venha morar sob o seu teto, onde elas criam os seus filhos, e traga consigo a marca dessa infâmia? O que os vizinhos irão falar afinal?

A Senhora Akutagawa encarava o Sr. Domon com um olhar vidrado, como se não soubesse o que dizer.

- Eu estou dando à senhora a oportunidade de escolher entre não ter nada e preservar ao menos o respeito de seus filhos nesse momento tão difícil.

Ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Diga a meu marido que eu lhe darei o divórcio.

- Não é necessário.

Um homem de seus trinta e seis anos, com entradas de calvície, surgiu na sala ao ouvir essas palavras. "Boa tarde, Sra. Akutagawa. Eu sou representante da firma de advocacia que cuida dos interesses de seu esposo. Poderia assinar estes papéis, por favor?"

* * *

- Como prometemos, Sr. Akutagawa, ela lhe deu o divórcio, de acordo com os termos que o senhor e seu advogado pediram. Tenha a certeza de que ela não envenenará os seus filhos contra o senhor, mesmo morando com um deles agora. Sabe o que acontecerá caso venha a fazer isso. Afinal de contas, as provas ainda estão conosco e o senhor sempre poderá usá-las de acordo com os termos do contrato.

- Sim... eu tenho que agradecer à competência dos seus serviços, Senhor Domon.

- Não agradeça - é simplesmente previsível. Já reparou nas orelhas dos Persocons? Elas não estão ali à toa. Apesar dos persocons não serem humanos, as "orelhas" são um mero tranquilizador segundo estudos. Você passa a _acreditar que acredita_ na não-humanidade deles. Mas no cotidiano você passa a abstrair tal fato, da mesma forma que um rapaz se acostuma quando sua namorada decide pôr um brinco de argola no nariz e não fica bem, mas ainda é sua namorada. Tendemos a retribuir o que nos dão. A sua esposa só lhe deu desprezo por tantos anos. O senhor deu a resposta. Nós só fomos o instrumento. Lembra quando o senhor disse que em busca de segurança, se acaba sendo iludido com facilidade?

- É claro.

- Persocons são máquinas de ilusão, Sr. Akutagawa. Assim como sua esposa o foi até arranjar um marido. Assim como nossos agentes também eram antes de substituírmos a maior parte deles por persocons. Os clientes têm diminuído, mas posso dizer que nos adaptamos muito bem aos novos tempos.

Fez-se silêncio por alguns segundos. Ambos se levantaram, dirigindo-se à porta.

- Ainda que seja uma impertinência da minha parte perguntar, como o senhor passará os últimos anos de sua vida agora que tem tempo livre, Sr. Akutagawa?

- Eu não sou mais moço. Mas irei prolongar meu tempo como puder. Fazer exercícios, quem sabe. As escolhas são muitas. Mas não perderei meu tempo vendo televisão. E tenho que reconhecer, a casa sem ela pode estar até melhor, mas se tornou grande demais para que eu cuide sozinho.

- Ah... então pretende arrumar outra esposa?

- Eu posso ser um velho tolo, mas aprendi com meus erros, Sr. Domon. Não os cometerei de novo.

- Então o senhor...

- Prefiro escolher ilusões seguras. Já tive o suficiente de realidade. Penso em chamar minha futura Persocom de Yukari, o que o senhor acha? Eu olhei para o modelo 2787Y e gostei, ela tem cara de Yukari...


	3. PERSOCONTO Nº3

**PERSOCONTO Nº 3**

_Ishizaki Kentaro bateu com a cabeça no balcão do boteco mais uma vez. Não havia encontrado nada nos classificados. Desde que perdeu o emprego, passou a se tornar um leitor mais assíduo das notícias: para não perder o dinheiro que gastara em cada um dos cinco ou seis jornais que ele comprava diariamente, lia tudo. Não que adiantasse muita coisa. Podia falar de política externa ou de religião, de imprensa cultural e de economia, de esportes ou de comportamento feminino, mas não conseguia um emprego. Sua esposa nunca fora muito apegada a ele, como é de costume acontecer em casamentos arranjados, e certamente iria embora, levando a sua filha junto. O desespero tem diferentes efeitos nos homens, e nele tal sentimento se convertia numa atitude fria, glacial, calma. De quem não tem nada o que perder e poderia fazer qualquer coisa._

_O barman que o serviu era um persocom. Jovem e bonito, como de costume em um persocom. Ele lhe ofereceu um sorriso. "Está com problemas, senhor? Eu estou acostumado a ouvir." Naturalmente ele estaria. Era uma máquina seguindo uma programação. Nada mais, nada menos. _

_Naquele momento, algo se partiu dentro de Kentaro, como uma geleira gigantesca quebrando à beira do mar. _

_Isso foi há três anos e oito meses atrás._

_

* * *

_

Maria Mei Long foi acordada às três da manhã por um toque intermitente de telefone. Nada de errado com isso: seu trabalho lhe garantia muito tempo livre em troca de disponibilidade total quando fosse chamada. Não se deu ao trabalho de acordar os dois persocons ao seu lado na cama de casal. Sabia que eram máquinas e portanto não teriam crises de ciúmes e choradeira no dia seguinte por largá-las em casa um pouco. Escovou os dentes, deu uma penteada rápida, uma lavada na cara, apanhou os caramelos de café e creme nos quais era viciada e saiu, com um tubo de café expresso que aqueceria no microondas do carro. Não era dada a vaidades: década e meia de convivência com persocons a eximiram da necessidade de agradar o parceiro, e se tornou básica na forma de vestir, de andar, de falar. Não tinha mais nenhum glamour, como quando era uma adolescente em Macau. Havia ganhado gordurinhas e culotes com as quais não se importava mais. Andava como um orangotango. Nada muito problemático. Bastava ser apresentável quando tivesse que falar com pessoas importantes. E esse deveria ser o caso.

Puxou o celular. "Senhorita Mei Long?", perguntou a voz do outro lado da linha.

– Fala, Yutaka. O que foi dessa vez?

– É sério. Usaram um persocom para um assalto a banco. Em horário comercial.

– Não pode ser. Um persocom não pode fazer mal para os outros.

– Esse não precisou.

– Se for hacker bancário o problema não é mais com a gente, é com a polícia!

– Esse problema é com a gente sim. Esse problema é com a gente **_mesmo._**

– Ô merda... dá o endereço que meu carro me leva para lá.

– As coordenadas já foram programadas. Acabo de receber também uma mensagem aqui no meu terminal, outro agente da assistência de imagem está esperando por lá.

– Pegaram o Persocom?

– Acho que é melhor conversar sobre isso offline.

– Putz! Já já chego aí...

Não era mais necessário ir muito além disso por celular. Sua função era abafar eventos que pudessem comprometer a imagem de segurança que um Persocom traz. Ao contrário do que possa parecer, não é uma profissão emocionante. Nunca teve que investigar persocons assassinos ou similares – coisa que aliás, ela nunca ouviu falar que tivesse acontecido. Por outro lado, se isso fosse possível, ela não teria ouvido falar _mesmo_ – um bom agente abafaria isso de tal forma que ninguém pudesse conceber a própria possibliidade da existência dessa possibilidade em si.

"Vai ser uma merda", pensou. Estava acostumada a meros maus empregos do persocom pelo usuário – e Persocoms não precisam de dildos, vibradores e similares, bastava encomendar um que já viesse com "duplo equipamento" de fábrica. Nesses casos o procedimento era simples: A companhia teria que calar a boca do comprador com um monte de dinheiro e um contrato de silêncio. Se por acaso um defeito interno – um desgaste na área do útero que desencapasse algum fio condutor de energia, por exemplo – acontecesse dentro do período de garantia e não fosse provocado por algum objeto não-natural, o mais importante era torcer para o cliente não ter sido danificado permanentemente, caso contrário, nem todo o dinheiro do mundo poderia calá-lo.

"Como é que conseguiram fazer um persocom assaltar um banco", pensava ela?

* * *

Ueno Takezawa a esperava pacientemente quando ela apareceu. Ueno tinha o perfil dos agentes jovens: educado, bem-arrumado, sem ter aprendido a ligar e desligar mentalmente uma forma polida de se lidar com os outros. Com o tempo, eles acabam todos perdendo a inibição e revelando suas verdadeiras naturezas. Era deprimente, mas funcional, levando-se em conta o dia-a-dia em um emprego como aquele. Mei Long deu uma olhadinha no traseiro do rapaz. "Hm, nada mau", pensou. Mas agora era hora de trabalho.

– Srta. Long?

– Me chama só de Maria. O que aconteceu realmente?

– É melhor que você veja por si só.

– Caramelo? É de café com creme.

– Não, obrigado.

– É melhor você arrumar seu vício logo, vai por mim. Melhor caramelo do que cigarro.

Os dois entraram prédio adentro e voltaram para a sala de segurança, onde estava o vídeo. Segurando a fita, estava o gerente, ainda visivelmente desnorteado.

– Srta. Mei Long, esse é o senhor Shiki Takeshi. Ele foi o gerente que lidou com o Persocom durante o assalto. Temos um vídeo e o Sr. Shiki pôde gravar a voz do criminoso.

– Aí é que está, Persocom não é criminoso.

– Como? – Perguntou o incrédulo Sr. Shiki.

– Persocom não tem responsabilidade legal por nada. Ninguém prende o dono da Smith & Wesson porque alguém deu um tiro no vizinho com a arma que eles fabricaram. É difícil a gente pensar nisso porque está acostumado a olhar para o Persocom como se fosse gente. Tem um persocom em casa, Sr. Shiki?

– Na verdade eu já tive, mas não tenho mais.

– Cansou do modelo?

– Na verdade meu filho era muito solitário e precisava de companhia. Então comprei um persocom para ser seu irmão mais velho, digamos assim.

– O que aconteceu?

– Meses depois, peguei meu filho e o tal persocom transando. Tentei esmagar a cabeça daquele robô com uma marreta, mas minha mulher me pôs para fora de casa antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa. Ela também trepava com ele. Hoje os três vivem juntos na casa que _eu_ comprei e hoje vivo sozinho.

– Não se sente incomodado em trabalhar com tantos persocons ao redor? É só olhar para os caixas do seu banco.

O gerente começou a perder a paciência. "É sim, eu sinto. Mas você quer que eu faça o que? Olha para a janela. Para todo lado temos alguém passeando com persocons, namorando persocons, pondo seus persocons para trabalhar. Veja bem, _trabalhar!_ Sabe porque o governo permite, na verdade até estimula isso? É para evitar a catástrofe que seria se as grandes empresas substituíssem seu quadro de operários por persocons. De nada adianta economizar na produção se não houver pessoas que comprem os produtos que se fabricam, mesmo com preços mais baixos e competitivos do que nunca. E não estou falando só de persocons. Deixaram o monstro crescer e agora não podem matá-lo porque a aldeia está nas costas do dragão. Agora me diga: eu vou fazer o _quê?_ Viver como um eremita, em algum lugar onde não hajam máquinas de nenhum tipo, para que eu não tenha que olhar computadores com pernas e braços fingindo ser gente? Me juntar a alguma dessas organizações de neo-luditas e tomar porrada da polícia para não incomodar a ordem social? Me diz, o que acha que eu vou fazer?"

– Que tal procurar um _wakarasaseya_ para constranger sua esposa e filho e reaver sua casa? Seria uma solução ao menos...

– Srta. Long – interrompeu Ueno – "até onde sei o Sr. Shiki não é o suspeito, e sim a vítima mais imediata do crime. Não quer ver o vídeo antes de interrogá-lo?"

– Okay, captei a mensagem. Bota a fita pra rodar.

Assim foi feito: Segundo o registro visual, um jovem vestido de terno entrou no banco às duas e meia da tarde daquele dia, ao lado de uma pequenina e bela persocom de aparência adolescente. As câmeras mostraram o casal trocando algumas palavras e se separando. Ela se dirigiu para a fila mais longa, que caminhava a passo de tartaruga, enquanto o rapaz se encaminhou para a mesa do gerente.

Quando o rapaz se sentou, o Sr. Shiki entrou no seu modus operandi de gerente de banco: "Bom dia, em que posso ajudá-lo?"

– Bom dia. Eu vim abrir uma conta.

– É claro. Sente-se, senhor...

– Keiji. Não tenho sobrenome.

O gerente estranhou. "É um tanto incomum alguém não ter sobrenome..."

– Persocons não tem sobrenomes. Seu nome é Shiki Takeshi – disse, apontando para a tabuletinha com o nome impresso na mesa. "Se o senhor tiver um cão, o chamará de Shiki Totó?"

O Sr. Shiki congelou, desnorteado. Nada indicava que Keiji fosse um persocom – suas orelhas eram humanas, perfeitamente humanas. "Sinto muito, mas não posso abrir uma conta. Seu dono deveria fazer isso ao invés de enviá-lo como representante."

– Entendo. Eu gostaria que o senhor observasse isso, por favor. Não tomará um minuto do seu tempo.

Com um sorriso frio, discreto e educado, o Persocom pegou o abridor de cartas que repousava em um porta-lápis na mesa. Puxou o colarinho do seu terno e discretamente começou a cortar a própria pele do seu pulso. Persocons são idênticos aos seres humanos, e a cena era enervante. Foi revelado um pequeno relógio cuja contagem estava parada em dez segundos. Como as câmeras eram de alta definição, foi possível para Mei Long e Ueno enxergar os detalhes através do _zoom_ da aparelhagem de segurança, mesmo que com um mínimo de pixelação.

– Perceba que a contagem está marcada em dez... nove... oito... quer que eu pare?

A expressão sorridente e educada do persocom não saía de seu rosto. Explodiria a todos ali, quem sabe o prédio todo, com o sorriso de um atendente do McDonalds.

– Eu preciso que o senhor abra uma conta no banco rapidamente em meu nome, e deixe que eu preencha a quantia que tal conta guardará. Eu sou um persocom, o senhor poderá criá-la acessando o sistema da mesma forma que um terminal qualquer. Minha acompanhante está na fila, e a distância dela até o seu objetivo perfaz 36 da extensão total que ela deve percorrer até chegar ao caixa do banco. Quando ela sair da fila com o dinheiro, peço que o senhor, através de mim, desfaça a conta e apague os registros.

E assim foi feito. Quando o persocom partiu, ele deixou uma pequena peça branca muito similar ao peão de uma peça de xadrez. E recomendou que ele não tocasse a peça, se levantasse ou mandasse os guardas atrás deles, para seu próprio bem. E foi assim que o falso humano e a pequena persocom de roupa de empregadinha saíram de braços dados, sem ninguém para incomodá-los.

Para o azar do Sr. Shiki, a peça em questão não passava realmente de uma peça de xadrez comum.

* * *

Ueno e Mei Long saíram do prédio tranquilamente. Ela respirou fundo, puxou um caramelo do bolso, desembalou-o e olhou para o céu de boca aberta. Jogou a guloseima para cima e encaçapou-a com a língua estendida. Não era algo agradável de se ver. Ueno não ligava. Ela deixou o caramelo na boca e quebrou o silêncio: "Esse imbecil tirou a sorte grande..."

– Eu não entendo. Como poderia alguém que se deixou enganar por uma peça de plástico tirar a sorte grande?

– Tem alguém aí, Ueno? – disse de forma agressivamente irônica, batendo as mãos em duas palmas. "Acorda: Não podemos deixar vir a público uma história dessas! Sabe porque os persocons vem todos com walkman de fábrica?"

– Para deixar claro que persocons são persocons e humanos são humanos.

– Isso aí, como o instrutor da empresa diria. As orelhas das persocoms tem ficado menores com o tempo, a tendência é elas ficarem menores ainda, mas nunca vão desaparecer. Ninguém vai fazer um persocom com aparência mais humana do que já está. O fato é que se sua namorada enchesse o corpo de tatuagens tribais você iria estranhar, mas depois você não iria nem ligar, sabe? Não vem me dizer que iria, porque todo homem acredita nisso até que a gente dá um chá de pernas nele. Com Persocom é o mesmo, nenhuma mulher resiste a um persocom gatinho se ele tiver um corpo legal, e não tem persocom sem corpo legal. Orelha é o de menos. Eu sei. Tenho os meus em casa. Agora, eu também tenho a cabeça no lugar. Imagine que a maioria das pessoas não sabe separar o que é gente e o que é uma máquina de substituir gente no cotidiano – e _não sabe,_ todo dia a gente tem uma prova disso. Já pensou o que _vai_ acontecer se tirarmos a única margem de segurança na cabeça do povão, a mostra do que eles sabem que separa um homem de um persocom, a única coisa que os deixa com sensação de controle da situação?

Ueno a escutava com atenção. Ela continuou:

– Esse trabalho vai ser resolvido de forma "amigável". Com certeza o banco vai receber uma grande injeção de capital e retirar a queixa. E esse panaca aí vai ter que ser silenciado com uma bela promoção recomendada pela gente. Se quiser continuar subindo depois de um gostinho de ascensão, melhor esquecer que persocons podem ser perigosos.

– Isso não resolve o problema do assaltante.

– Não, não resolve. O filho da puta foi inteligente, nos deixou de mãos amarradas! Se ele continuar com esses assaltos, estaremos em desvantagem tendo que cobrir continuamente seus rastros. Se ele for pego e isso for a público, criará uma paranóia generalizada que será péssima para os negócios! E se o encontrarmos, ou a gente faz um serviço sujo qualquer que pode complicar as coisas para a gente caso venha a tona, ou coopta o sujeito pelo bolso, e assim ele sai por cima da jogada! E eu vou ter uma mancha no caderninho da chefia, por não ter resolvido o caso sem que a empresa tivesse prejuízo. Você não tem esse problema, você cheira a leite e o pessoal só implica com o erro dos novatos quando eles começam a errar _demais. _Mas eu já tô quase com quinze anos nesse ramo e na minha idade os erros do currículo não se apagam...

– O que faremos?

– Primeiro, nada de imprensa ou de polícia. Vou ter que contar com todo o apoio da empresa e dos figurões, que podem ter que acionar os lobbys do ramo no congresso caso isso vaze. Nesse último caso vou precisar de você, que tem uma aparência mais respeitável do que eu, e dos caras lá de cima. O segundo é um trabalho de investigação, quem diria. Qual foi seu último caso de problema de imagem?

– Um praticante de sexo com asfixia. Ele quase morreu nas mãos de sua persocom. A família do cliente tentou entrar com um processo.

– Casinho espinhoso. Como conseguiu resolver?

– Estávamos apostando que o persocom fosse customizado. Se assim fosse, poderíamos alegar que é mais seguro comprar produtos de fábrica e regular as customizações na pré-compra. Infelizmente o produto era legítimo e recente – a atividade em questão envolvia riscos e ele foi vítima deles, mas em tese ao vendermos um persocom, vendemos segurança física e emocional. Terminamos por comprar o persocom. Fizemos um acordo financeiro com a família.

– Sorte que persocom vende pra caramba. Senão os processos e acordos já teriam falido tudo que é empresa do ramo...

– Levamos meses para sermos chamados, as vezes até mais de um ano. Persocons são produtos bons.

– Falou como um publicitário.

– Por onde começaremos?

– Bom, eu tenho um palpite. Mas não quero meter os pés pelas mãos – e nisso Mei Long brincava com o pequeno peão de xadrez em seus dedos.

* * *

– Sabe de onde vem o termo Neo-Ludita? – perguntou Mei Long a Ueno.

– Vem do nome Ludd. Foi o sobrenome do primeiro líder operário surgido do seio da revolução industrial do século dezenove, quando os operários viam as máquinas como uma ameaça aos seus empregos e as quebravam.

– Você devia ser um sabe-tudo insuportavelmente chato na escola, sabia? – disse Mei sorrindo, usando o terminal de seu apartamento, devidamente turbinado por seus dois persocons. "Bom, o fato é que o que aquele gerente falou por lá está certo. Tem um monte de leis dificultando as grandes empresas no sentido de comprar montes de persocons e substituir os operários. Eles só entram abertamente em serviços que são perigosos ou insalubres mesmo. Ninguém quer correr o risco de uma alta taxa de desemprego. Desempregados não compram supérfluos. Mas qualquer mercadinho de esquina tem uma caixa persocom, esse banco mesmo tem caixas persocons a rodo, e provavelmente foram os seus donos que conseguiram para a maior parte deles esses empregos, que pagam menos do que pagariam a um humano comum, mas compensam justamente pelo fato do Persocom estar economizando o tempo de outra pessoa, que vai estar em outra atividade nesse momento, ganhando dinheiro ou não. É o chamado "assalariamento de aluguel" em economês.

– A base econômica da pirâmide social.

– Isso. É porque ninguém quer falência generalizada. E realmente um persocom melhora a qualidade de vida nas classes mais baixas, você tem alguém que trabalha para você, traz mais dinheiro para casa, e não gasta mais do que a manutenção. O problema é que socialmente ele tá criando muita dor de cabeça. O ludita de hoje é social, não econômico. Você viu o comentário do gerente. Se prestasse atenção, o gerente me deu mais detalhes do que você imagina, antes que você me interrompesse.

– Porque você acha que estamos lidando com um Neo-Ludita?

– Olha aqui na fita.

Ela retornou o arquivo .mov do computador e o deixou tocar até que o assaltante persocom disse: _"Persocons não tem sobrenomes. Seu nome é Shiki Takeshi. Se o senhor tiver um cão, o chamará de Shiki Totó?"_

– Viu só? Isso diz muito sobre o _dono_ do sujeito. Persocom que se preza tem uma coisa chamada_ inteligência interativa. _Ele reage a forma com que o tratamos, sua função é agradar ao dono. Se o persocom entender que um abraço faz seu dono se sentir melhor, ele irá abraçá-lo, esse tipo de senso de iniciativa é parte de sua programação. Isso indica que seu dono o trata abertamente como um ser inferior. Nenhum persocom seria capaz de raciocinar nesses termos.

– Poderia ser uma personalidade _dorei?_

– O que é isso?

– O submisso no sadomasoquismo artístico – o _shibari. _

– Cruzes, como você sabe dessas coisas? Você aí, todo educadinho, quietinho... eu tô começando a ficar com medo – Riu-se ela. "Bem, o outro ponto que me faz pensar que deve ser um Neo-Ludita é justamente essa peça aqui. O peão. Veja bem, um jogo de xadrez é antes de mais nada uma representação de uma batalha medieval. Todas as peças do jogo remetem a isso. Os senhores feudais usavam seu povão para lutar no exército e defender seu terreno a pé. Eles iam na frente e tomavam teco direto enquanto Reis, Rainhas e Bispos estavam bem protegidos. Até hoje a figura do peão é a representação simbólica do bucha, do sujeito que vai na frente para se ferrar redondo em nome do interesse alheio. Pode representar aqui tanto o operário que perdeu o emprego quanto a raiz 'povo' do servo feudal. Uau, você não é o único sabe tudo aqui. Eu pensava que o que aprendi no colégio não ia me servir de muita coisa no trabalho."

– Acha que foi consciente?

– Pode ser que sim, pode ser que não. Objetos falam bem sobre o que somos, às vezes nem pensamos nisso. Se foi consciente, com certeza o assalto beneficiou um ativista político. É a melhor pista que temos – e nisso, ela se voltou para o persocom ao lado. "Yuu, conseguiu identificar os Persocons?"

– O Persocom masculino foi montado de acordo com os padrões encontrados em qualquer banco de rostos.

– E o Persocom feminino?

– Aproximação com 38 de chances de acerto: Modelo provável número 478338-RYRB2K. Popularmente conhecido como Akari. Obsoleto mas tinha um shape popular caracterizado por mulheres de estatura baixa mais voltadas ao fator graciosidade, reaproveitado posteriormente em inúmeras variações. Se tornou uma favorita dos customizadores após sair de fabricação.

– Ou seja, o popular "baixinha e engraçadinha". Pode localizar o customizador mais provável a partir de uma visualização geral?

– Há uma interferência.

– Como é que é?

– Parece que nos rastrearam. Parece haver algum tipo de lag no meu sistema Ethernet.

– Vai demorar para resolver?

– Umas quatro horas pelo menos.

– Puta que pariu...

* * *

_Ishizaki havia sido deixado por esposa e filha, enquanto ele estava na cadeia por dano de propriedade – o barman persocon que o atendera. Previsível. Ele entendera qual era a raiz do problema, a causa de tudo o que estava acontecendo. Sempre soube, mas nunca dera importância até o momento em que o problema passou a ser com ele também. _

_Decidira aprender quem era seu inimigo. E mergulhava em tratados imensos sobre inteligência artificial e interatividade. Da moda já esquecida dos "Anjos" em campeonatos de combate, que mostraram os potenciais mais extremos da robótica à humanidade. Ele pensou em Heron. Na Grécia Antiga, Heron havia feito uma das mais poderosas descobertas já feitas: a propulsão a vapor. E no entanto não soube aproveitar seu potencial, usando-o em brinquedos. Ishizaki via nos seus conterrâneos/contemporâneos muito em comum com os gregos, tão maravilháveis com brinquedinhos que jamais se dariam conta se máquinas a vapor esmagassem a península do Peloponeso e mudassem a face da história. _

_Mas os japoneses se mostraram mais inteligentes do que os gregos, e sua inteligência se mostrou sua ruína. Incapazes de lidar com suas frustrações pessoais, eles ofereceram algo que a humanidade não apenas jamais poderia oferecer – e para o qual ela não estava preparada. A perfeição. Tão grande que começou a corroer primeiro o próprio país, depois os países adjacentes como a Coréia unificada, e por fim o ocidente. _

_A humanidade estava sendo substituída gradualmente. E os próprios humanos em troca de uma felicidade terrena que duraria o restante de suas vidas, sacrificariam a vida das gerações posteriores. É da natureza do ser humano procurar antes de mais nada seu interesse. Uma pessoa que se sacrifica por quem ama não se sacrifica realmente por outra pessoa – ela é quem não poderia suportar a idéia de ver essa pessoa amada sofrendo. Portanto apenas mitiga a própria dor. _

_Talvez Heron tenha sido sábio em ter se limitado apenas a brinquedos. _

_As portas da cadeia se abriram. Ishizaki se sentia tranquilo. Escapara do pior da prisão e lá dentro não se preocupava em contar o tempo – apenas sabia que um dia seria libertado. E foi. E estava pronto para o seu objetivo. Ele aproveitou bastante o tempo que tinha em mãos. _

_Isso foi há um ano e meio atrás._

_

* * *

_

Ueno repousava de forma quieta e serena no sofá de Mei Long. Ela havia dormido. Olhou para o colega de trabalho. "Nada mau. Se eu fosse mais novinha ia ficar tentada." Mas ela sabia que humanos não compensam no fator durabilidade, e todo relacionamento com eles exige um mínimo de cessão mútua, diálogo e compreensão que ela não tinha a menor paciência de encarar. Ela sempre foi muito objetiva e realista. "Esse rostinho bonitinho aí não vai durar nem duas décadas antes de ficar parecendo com uma ameixa passa..."

Ele abriu um olho e deu um sorriso amistoso.

– Você estava acordado! – disse ela com um sorriso.

– Há algum problema?

– Não. Pra falar a verdade é até bom ver você sem aquela pose de senhor certinho um pouco. Aquilo me dá calafrios.

– Calafrios?

– É... fico imaginando você com sua persocom em casa. Deve ser um porre, porque Persocom reage, não toma iniciativa. Eu não consigo te ver mandando a persocom tirar a roupa.

– Eu não tenho persocom – disse Ueno, se sentando.

– Mesmo? Bom, você é novato e trabalha pra empresa, quando você tiver algum mais em caixa pode conseguir um financiamento no trabalho mesmo. De repente eu te dou umas dicas, ele quebra um galhão aqui em casa.

– Há quanto tempo você tem dois persocons?

– Nunca foram os mesmos. Quando comprei o primeiro era ainda um daqueles modelos usados. Mas era bonitinho. Comprei ainda adolescente.

– Eles eram mais caros do que hoje nessa época.

– É, eram. Mas naquela época tinham mais _kogals_ do que hoje, e as meninas de família andavam dando pelos cantos para comprar posses de luxo para impressionar as amigas. Eu era atraente...

– Ainda é.

– ...e podia ter feito uma bela grana, mas para que? Era mais prático chantagear as minhas colegas. Eu sempre tive jeito pra detetive. E metade do trabalho de detetive é pegar provas de adultério para processos de divórcio. Preferi trabalhar aqui quando terminei o colegial. Não queria passar mais tempo da minha vida estudando. E eu ouvi você dizer o que disse?

– Se perguntou é porque ouviu.

– Obrigada – disse com um sorriso. "Só não repete isso de novo senão eu acabo acreditando."

– Devia acreditar.

– Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh... – E aquele nervo escondido da vaidade que ela havia deixado para lá anos atrás começou a vibrar de novo. "Olha, nem vem. Não é que eu não goste de ouvir um homem dizendo isso pra mim de vez em quando, ainda mais um garoto que nem você, faz bem ao ego mas parte do meu trabalho é pôr a cabeça no lugar o tempo todo para não fazer nenhuma cagada. Porra, a gente trabalha junto. Não dá, nem por um decreto.

– Se você gosta tanto de si mesma do jeito que está, porque não acredita quando alguém diz a você que está bem do jeito que está?

Ela olhou seria e fixamente para os olhos de Ueno. Só tinha duas opções na sua cabeça. Uma era enxotar Ueno e mandar aquele doido tomar tenência na vida.

O instinto a levou violentamente para a outra opção. O beijo foi seco mas voraz, conduzido primordialmente por ela, que gostava de ser dominante com seus homens e puxou a cabeça de Ueno em direção a seu rosto. Ueno se deixou levar e foi puxado por Mei Long para a cama, que era enorme – e que já estava ocupada. Os dois persocons domésticos que ela tinha abriram os olhos, saindo do seu modo de repouso.

– Maria-Chan? Vai precisar de nós?

Ela sorriu maliciosamente para Ueno.

– Desta vez, só se o Ueno quiser...

* * *

Ueno despertou aproximadamente às cinco da manhã, como um relógio. Se levantou, nu, afastou o corpo do persocom ao lado, que não despertou de seu módulo de repouso, e se dirigiu para a sala. Ele sentou em frente ao terminal e começou a teclar quando ouviu uma voz dizendo "nem pense nisso, Ueno. Levante a mão."

Era Mei Long, com uma arma apontada na direção de Ueno.

– Não tenta me enganar, Ueno. Já saquei que você é um persocom.

Ueno não se alterou, como era de se esperar.

– Na verdade você estava me enganando muito bem. Muito bem _mesmo._ Você apenas exagerou no seu papel. Primeiro lugar, você é bem bonitinho e um sabe-tudo chato de galochas. Duas coisas que usualmente não combinam, mas isso pode acontecer e eu não iria parar para pensar nisso. Nerdice usualmente vem acompanhada de gordura acumulada nos flancos, e você está bem em forma. Mas não foi isso o que o denunciou.

– E?

– Depois foi que você me achou bonita. Ora, eu lembro como era ser bonita, e eu era, e posso te dizer que é um porre! Exercícios, cabeleireiro, lavar sempre os cabelos com água fria quando você está doida para pular na banheira quentinha... Porque acha que com persocom é mais fácil de se viver? Não que eu não goste de escutar isso, mas convenhamos, você pode encontrar restos de cada bala de caramelo que eu comi na vida em meu corpo. Pra dizer a verdade, eu não entendi isso como uma cantada, pelo menos não de primeira. Você poderia estar apenas sendo gentil, e isso também é humano. E seria a sua cara, senhor certinho. Mas novamente não foi isso que o denunciou.

– E?

– E aí pintou aquele clima entre a gente. Por incrível que pareça, a idéia passou na minha cabeça por alguns segundos, mas, tudo bem _novamente._ Eu sei que não sou nenhuma modelo, mas pô, eu não chego a ser feia, essas coisas acontecem e persocons tem a vantagem de não ficar com ciúme da gente se brincarmos com outro sujeito de vez em quando. Homem ainda tem hormônios e mesmo com uns quilos a mais eu não tenho que tirar a roupa e besuntar o corpo de manteiga para poder passar pela porta do quarto. Eu ainda não tenho trinta e cinco anos, pombas!

– E?

– E aí fomos para a cama, e meus dois persocons estavam lá. Não foi exatamente isso que o denunciou, mas me deu a chave para entender tudo.

– Poderia ser um pouco mais clara, por favor?

– Você topou de tudo esta noite. **_De tudo._** De forma fácil demais, você nem disse um "epa", nem ficou tenso, nem mesmo se surpreendeu! Novamente eu poderia ter caído porque você, muito inteligentemente aliás, citou o sadomasoquismo lá pelas tantas da investigação. Você podia ser chegado mesmo a uma perversãozinha, e já que tinham outros dois marmanjos-robôs por ali, você deixou rolar, e como eu gosto de ver mesmo enquanto tomo fôlego pra próxima rodada, meus hormônios iriam nublar meu raciocínio e eu nem ia me dar conta disso. Seria coerente. Tudo aliás é coerente.

– Então qual seria o problema?

– Quieto, educado e bonitinho, tudo bem. Que diga o que a gente gosta de ouvir, que é o que todo persocom faz, tudo bem. Que tenha deixado pintar um clima comigo tudo bem, eu gostei. Que seja chegado a uma baixaria tudo bem. Mas tudo isso junto é o difícil dentro do raro...

Ela engatilhou a arma.

– ...e você transa bem demais. Tem humanos que fazem isso. Mas com tudo isso que eu falei, e ainda por cima ter esse desempenho como bônus, nem ator pornô, meu filho! A partir daí, tudo fica fácil. Você não se conectou ao fio do meu computador, mas não duvido que tenha se valido de ethernet via satélite, como o dos nossos sistemas de comunicação. Uma placa airport, um comando sem fio... tem muitas maneiras para se fazer isso, bastava o portal reconhecer você. E convenhamos, você está aqui tempo o suficiente para saber. E ficou bagunçando minhas transmissões.

– Boa explanação.

– Agora vai me dizer, Ueno, quem é o teu dono?

– Não perca seu tempo – disse o robô, que rapidamente puxou uma chave de fenda que estava no porta-lápis da mesa. Ele rasgou a pele com força, abrindo uma brecha em seu pulso. O corte revelou um display cheio de números.

– Sete. Seis. Cinco...

Ela instintivamente disparou. A contagem não foi interrompida. Dois. Um.

Ueno entrou em convulsões.

Em poucos segundos, ele tombou e de suas juntas emanava uma fumaça escura. Líquido prateado escorria para o chão de todos os orifícios do seu corpo, e se ressecava durante o prolongamento de seu contato com o ar. Ueno se moveu em últimos estertores para em seguida se retorcer.

Como um cadáver.

– Porra, você estragou o meu tapete! – rosnou uma Maria Mei Long enfurecida.

* * *

Gabinete do chefe de manutenção de imagem pública, oito meses depois. Mei Long entrou sala adentro e bateu na mesa com uma imensa resma de documentos impressos e fotos mal anexadas com clipes.

– O nome dele é Ishizaki Kentaro.

– Quem?

– Um suspeito tão óbvio que aquela zona toda nos desviou de seu rastro. Persocons disfarçados... pistas que levam a pistas... o sujeito nos deixou correndo atrás do próprio rabo o tempo todo, e quem tomou um cilindro na circunferência aqui acabou sendo eu!

– Sente-se...e comporte-se, Srta. Mei Long...

Ela não tinha o ar de uma vencedora. "Recapitulando: depois que eu acertei aquele Persocom, usamos as informações de sua I.A.... digo, o que restou dela... para tentar investigar o seu dono."

– E?

– As coisas não foram muito animadoras. O sujeito calibrou o sistema auditivo do Persocom para que ele não pudesse ser um identificador confiável de voz. Ele sempre usava máscara quando estava perto dele. Máscara! Uma tática velha de sequestradores! Quando eles aparecem mascarados, como o senhor bem sabe, é porque querem manter a vítima viva. Se você vê o rosto dos seus captores, é melhor rezar por um milagre.

– Qual o seu ponto, Srta. Mei Long?

– O filho da puta _queria_ que nós capturássemos aquele persocom! Fizemos o jogo dele o tempo todo! Ele fez o sistema de rastreio ficar lento no meu terminal pessoal, e não faria diferente se eu tivesse usado o da empresa, talvez fosse até pior. E quanto a isso, você não pode falar nada. Ele enganou _todo mundo. _Pensa bem, eu sou uma _profissional! _Eu _entendo _de persocons! Olhe bem: o Yutaka recebeu a mensagem dizendo que eu não trabalharia sozinha. Ele checa tudo que é credencial, e a culpa não foi dele. Eu verifiquei o histórico de Ueno. Cada informação foi realmente postada nas datas registradas. O que quer dizer que ele planejou tudo isso desde que saiu da cadeia.

– Como você chegou a esse nome?

– Eu estou explicando, vai acompanhando. Bom, depois de muito fuçar, afinal aquele robô virou um monte de metal fundido e só os registros visuais recentes podiam ser acessados, conseguimos localizar o endereço onde o sujeito mexia no Persocom. E aí tivemos a surpresa: Encontramos o Persocom que roubou o banco.

– Quem era?

– O próprio Ueno! Ishizaka simplesmente trocava as faces do persocom! Enquanto procurávamos o robô o tempo todo, eu estava com ele no meu quarto!

– No seu...?

– Ei, foi lá que eu tirei a prova... Lê meu relatório! De qualquer forma, o lugar era um galpão abandonado e não tinha verdadeiramente dono. Então ficamos procurando um homem com uma persocom, a gente não esqueceu da persocomzinha que foi cúmplice do sujeito. E procuramos tudo que é customizador atrás de uma Akari! E é difícil, porque as Akaris são parecidas mas como toda boa persocom customizada, ela tem uma estatura pre-definida mas pode ter qualquer rosto, vai saber se esse era o rosto verdadeiro dela! E ficamos nestes últimos meses tentando seguir o rastro de qualquer homem com qualquer tipo de graduação em computação, que tivesse uma Akari _custom,_ porque esse trabalho não foi feito por qualquer um, que tivesse se mandado da cidade durante esse período com uma persocom ao lado. E convenhamos, todas as Akaris que encontramos estavam limpas. Chegamos a investigar alguns caras com ficha de baderna em manifestações neo-luditas, mas todos eles estavam sem culpa no cartório.

– Tudo bem, você me disse que essa era uma verdadeira agulha num palheiro. Não me disse como chegou a esse nome.

Mei Long parecia transbordar na poltrona como se fosse um monstro de lodo se desmanchando. "Acabamos por desistir de procurar. Quer dizer, o cara fez tudo direito! Então o Yutaka parou para pensar: e se a gente estivesse seguindo o raciocínio errado? Quer dizer, se era um neo-ludita, porque os roubos não continuaram, beneficiando a causa? Ou seja, o peão era novamente uma pista falsa. Uma coisinha bem discreta, para a gente não perceber de cara que estavam querendo nos induzir a isso. É aquela coisa: na primeira história do Sherlock Holmes, escreveram 'Vingança' em alemão para acusar os anarquistas, em caracteres góticos bem grandes. A polícia caiu direitinho e Sherlock notou que era uma manobra fajuta para fazer a polícia pensar isso mesmo, porque se fosse um anarquista não seria tão descarado. O nosso homem foi mais esperto. Fez algo tão discreto que nos fez forçar o cucuruto para chegar a conclusão que era um neo-ludita. simulou o próprio, hum, 'erro'... e o erro no fim foi da gente.

"E decidimos mudar a abordagem. E se procurássemos alguém que já tivesse algum motivo para querer encrencar com o banco? E bastou verificar rapidamente os suspeitos para verificarmos esse sujeito. Não sei ainda se é ele, mas por eliminação..."

– O que tem o homem?

– Foi demitido. E trocado por persocons alugados por seus donos. O resto foi consequência... desintegração familiar... prisão... Aliás, foi preso por destruir um Persocom. Sua mulher e filha o largaram. Ele ficou pouco mais de um ano preso por destruição de propriedade. Agora está sumido, completamente sumido.

– Procurou as duas, falou com elas?

– Só com a ex-mulher dele. A filha havia se mandado de casa. Era de se esperar, a tal mulher agora está vivendo com _uma_ persocom. Pai presidiário e mãe sapata. Eu também me mandaria. E para**_ beeeem_ **longe.

– É tudo o que você tem? Um culpado circunstancial? Menos que isso, um mero suspeito? Para começo de conversa o perfil dele é de quem tem ojeriza a persocons!

– Tem que ser ele! Eu fiz a listagem das suas leituras na biblioteca da prisão. Para quem tem ojeriza ele se mostrou bem interessado em inteligência artificial. Infelizmente não há nenhum registro ou documento dele ter comprado uma Akari, mas...

– Mei Long – interrompeu o chefe – "você tem algum dado concreto, veja bem, **_concreto?"_**

Ela fez silêncio.

– Some daqui, Mei Long.

– Pô, chefe...

– Deixe essa papelada com a senhora Kikuchi! No que eu entendo, esse caso já foi abafado!

– Mas...

– _**Algo mais a declarar?**_

Ela bem que tinha vontade de dar um murro na mesa e mandar o chefe para o inferno. Mas ela já estava naquele emprego há mais de quinze anos. Não se joga década e meia no lixo em um momento de raiva.

– Não, senhor.

E saiu da sala, com um péssimo humor. Yutaka esperava Mei-Long na porta.

– Dia ruim, Maria?

– Ô.

– Fica assim não. Qualquer um pode ser enganado. Quer dizer... que diferença prática tem um persocom de um ser humano se a gente tirar aquelas orelhas?

– Muda de assunto, pelamordedeus. Se eu parar para pensar nisso eu vou acabar do lado dos neo-luditas. Não me tenta.

– Você só está precisando de um café.

– Não, o pior é que não. Eu tô precisando é de sexo. Só que eu não tô com a mínima vontade de olhar para orelha de persocom hoje. Nem por um decreto! Nem por...

De repente, uma idéia bizarra lhe passou pela cabeça. "Orelhas." Ela por um momento se voltou, e por pouco não correu em direção ao gabinete do chefe.

Mas por outro lado, estava com muita raiva de tudo.

"Que se dane", pensou.

Virou-se para a frente. Yutaka estava saindo discretamente. "Ô, Yutaka! Não precisa ir fugindo assim, eu falei de qualquer um que não fosse um persocom, não precisa ser você não! **_Volta aqui!"_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Takegawa Asaemon, ou melhor, Ishizaki Kentaro nunca se sentiu tão seguro. Repousava sob o sol de Acapulco, em uma espreguiçadeira de praia. Nunca se sentiu tão bem, exceto quanto a estonteante morena que o servia. Uma persocom. "Mais alguma coisa, señor?"_

_"Não, obrigado" – disse antes dela se retirar._

– _Eiiiii, em que posso ajudá-lo, senhor Takegawa?_

_Uma bela persocom adolescente, de estatura baixa, que vestia um exíguo biquíni, sorria de forma submissa e discreta para Ishizaki. _

– _Filha, quer tirar essas porcarias das orelhas? As pessoas vão pensar que você é uma persocom..._

– _Tá, pai, entendi o recado – disse a moça, com uma gargalhada, e despindo-se do seu modo discreto com um expansivo arremesso de orelhas de plástico em uma lata de lixo. Ela correu para o mar. O pai procurou não ligar para os olhares masculinos que se dirigiam a ela. No fundo tinha algum orgulho. Afinal, ela era um ser humano. _

_E sua aparência não devia nada a nenhum persocom. Era cada vez mais difícil se pensar nesses termos a respeito de uma mulher hoje em dia. _


	4. PERSOCONTO Nº4

**PERSOCONTO Nº 4**

– Quanto é onze vezes...

– Onze?

– É, onze. São quantas unidades aqui?

– Deixa eu contar. Um, dois, três...

– Vai demorar muito. Vai ter que contar um a um? Eu tenho que voltar pra casa.

– Dá para você esperar o técnico? A nossa caixa está com defeito, mas não vamos deixar de atender um cliente por causa disso – disse ela para o cliente, sem tirar os olhos do Persocom defeituoso. Ô, menino – disse ela para o rapaz que se matava tentando fazer um cálculo no papel. "Não é você quem vai fazer vestibular? Como é que sua matemática pode ser tão ruim?

– Deixam usar calculadora na prova.

– No meu tempo não tinha disso.

– No seu tempo não tinha persocom fazendo todos os cálculos e deveres de casa. Já parou para pensar porque é que trabalho feito fora de sala de aula não vale mais nota hoje em dia? A melhor aluna da nossa classe não sabe contar dois mais dois sem a calculadora e ninguém liga para isso. E ela é a representante!

A Gerente olhou para seu filho. Olhou para o cliente. Olhou para a jovem e bonita persocom que repousava, fitando o vazio, sentada no caixa. E sentiu vontade de chorar.

* * *

Os Matsuoka são uma família de dekasseguis – descendentes de japoneses que nasceram em outros países e retornam à terra de seus ancestrais em busca de trabalho – que há vários anos atrás se instalaram em Akihabara, bairro de Tóquio, e passaram a tocar um negócio sólido desde então. Na verdade, o primeiro a vir foi Marcelo Minami Matsuoka(Matsuoka Minami no Japão), que montou uma das inúmeras pequenas lojas de aparelhos eletrônicos no bairro e assim que começou a prosperar, trouxe do Brasil sua noiva Helena Hiromi Hoshino. "Tanta aliteração não pode dar certo", brincavam alguns amigos. Deu, e redundou em um par de garotos – o mais velho com o nome brasileiro de Marcelo Minami Matsuoka Junior (os pais acharam por bem tentar preservar os benefícios da dupla nacionalidade), hoje estudando para o vestibular, e o mais novo, com dez anos, Edilson Eichiro Matsuoka, que diz que quer ser _mangaka_ quando crescer e já mostra sinais de algum talento.

Déia, sua persocom, é a "caçula da família", por assim dizer. Em Akihabara, há uma concentração muito grande de lojas do tipo, e todas procuram chamar atenção para si, inclusive as pequenas lojinhas que sobrevivem graças a uma clientela fiel. Comprar seu próprio persocom, preferivelmente customizado, e pô-lo às vistas de todos, é parte dessa estratégia de sobrevivência. Primeiro foi a novidade. Depois que persocons se banalizaram, sua presença se tornou um tipo de status – não ter um deles passou a ser, grosso modo, sinal de pobreza, principalmente quando robôs e eletrônicos em geral se tratavam de produtos tão relacionados entre si. Por fim, se tornou algo natural, e os Matsuoka resistiram o quanto puderam à compra do seu modelo, por mais que os outros perguntassem.

O motivo primordial dessa demora era o medo de Helena de ser trocada por uma Persocom.

Não era um motivo incompreensível. Os casos se sucediam ao redor de todos. A maioria esmagadora dos casamentos no Japão pareciam, aos seus olhos, uma espécie de arranjo de conveniência que alimentava carências emocionais monstruosas – e os Persocons abriram uma torrente de desejos reprimidos que estavam desmoronando esses arranjos como castelos de cartas. Se isso estivesse acontecendo apenas na sua nova pátria, ela se sentiria segura. Os Matsuoka não apresentavam padrões muito japoneses de comportamento. Eram emotivos e falantes, mesmo fora de casa. Mas a tendência parecia ser mundial, apenas exposta com mais crueza no Japão e na Coréia, em grande parte pelo fato de ambos os povos se sentirem extremamente confortáveis com a tecnologia em suas vidas cotidianas. "Primeiro, o sossego da família", dizia.

Mas os negócios começaram a declinar em meio a tanta competição. E após duras negociações familiares, os Matsuoka decidiram trazer um persocom às suas vidas. Foi assim que veio a pequenina e charmosa Andréa, que viria a ganhar o apelido "Déia" de um Edilson ainda muito garoto. Os anos se passaram.

Ao contrário das expectativas, o casamento se fortaleceu. Helena decidiu se exercitar em uma academia de ginástica do bairro – e suas razões eram óbvias para todos. Marcelo gostou da idéia. Déia definitivamente era muito bonitinha, mas refletia os padrões locais de beleza, que não eram tão sedutores para ele. Se ele comprasse um modelo mais ocidentalizado, com curvas e volumes mais exuberantes – assim como sua esposa, que tinha um alto grau de mestiçagem – talvez o casamento de tantos anos entrasse em risco no momento em que a robozinha fosse retirada da embalagem de plástico de bolhas. Mas já que Helena não se dava conta do fato e procurava se manter na frente nessa suposta competição, para que reclamar?

Alguns anos se passaram, e Déia foi sendo gradualmente _upgradeada_ para que seus padrões nunca corressem o risco de se perder. Suas atualizações eram regulares, apenas com uma ou outra mudança(a mais radical em termos cosméticos foi uma substituição de suas orelhas por um modelo relativamente menor), e com um aumento visível em suas capacidades. Quanto mais capacidade ela tinha, mais lhe delegavam tarefas. E gradualmente ela foi entrando mais e mais na vida de todos, tanto no trabalho, do qual o casal Matsuoka dependia, quanto na vida dos filhos: Empregada, secretária, co-administradora, balconista, professora particular e sabe-se lá mais o que mais. Os Matsuoka não podiam reclamar dos resultados. E Helena, no seu papel de gerente, já estava seriamente pensando em comprar um segundo persocom quando o pequeno Edilson, nos seus dez anos de idade, entrou no escritório aonde sua mãe assinava os papéis que a perscom havia preparado, com um grito:

– **_MÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** A Déia deu problema!

– O que? Onde ela está?

– No caixa!

– E você deixou ela sozinha, ô criatura? E se aparecer um cliente?

– Na verdade o cliente tá lá esperando o troco.

– _**O QUÊ?**_

Helena não demorou a descer. Ao chegar no andar térreo, deu de cara com o cliente de pé ao lado do caixa, batendo o pé, com as mãos na cintura. Ele estava realmente impaciente. A persocom estava sentada, vestindo um traje de empregadinha, com os olhos fechados.

O Cliente tentava disfarçar sua impaciência. "Boa tarde..."

– Boa tarde... desculpe o incômodo. Vamos resolver isso rapidamente.

– Não, não há muito problema. Eu só paguei uma nota de 10000 Ienes e estou esperando o troco...

– Ah, tudo bem! E quanto é que custa o que você comprou?

– Na verdade eu não sei.

– O senhor não sabe?

– Essas coisas não são caras e o scanner lê tudo. Porque eu iria me preocupar?

– O problema é que **_ela_** é nosso scanner.

– Sua persocom?

– Isso mesmo. Ela tem armazenada todos esses códigos.

– Mas e se houver uma emergência?

– É fácil – disse ela, que em seguida voltou a cabeça para dentro, abriu a porta do depósito e gritou: **_Filho!!!!_**

De dentro, ouviu-se uma aborrecida resposta: "Tô ocupado!!!"

– Venha cá **_logo,_** seu infeliz, **_a Déia deu defeito!_**

– _**O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ??????????!!!!!!!!!!**_

– Agora ele vai aparecer rapidinho – disse Helena, com um sorriso sarcástico.

Os passos se ouviam em alta velocidade, enquanto a mãe se aproximava de volta para o caixa. Falou "Edilson, pega lápis e papel." em português claro para seu filho e indecifrável para cidadãos nipônicos – não queria que o cliente percebesse que eles estavam tão tontos quanto ele.

– Tem um bloquinho não?

– Vai saber, aqui se imprime tudo, na hora de escrever fica essa dor de cabeça sempre... Ninguém sabe mais onde andam as canetas em casa.

O menino saiu correndo e passou pelo seu irmão mais velho, que descia apreensivo. "Fala, mãe, como a Déia está?"

– Não muito diferente do modo de repouso. A gente sempre deu upgrade, sempre deu revisão e volta e meia faz backup, então pode ter certeza que os dados não vão se perder. Deixa de choro e vai buscar o técnico, depois liga para seu pai. E enquanto isso, vamos resolver tudo agora mesmo!

"Agora mesmo" havia tomado mais de cinquenta minutos de cabeça quebrada, com direito a várias folhas de papel cheias de cálculos incertos amassados.

* * *

O técnico levaria uma meia hora para chegar. Conseguiram convencer o cliente a não procurar outra loja por mera sorte: como ele tinha outros tipos de produtos a comprar, ele deixaria as compras separadas e faria o que tinha que fazer pelas redondezas, para mais tarde retornar. Ofereceriam um desconto de vinte por cento em compensação pelo tempo perdido. O problema é que sem Déia, como é que calculariam vinte por cento de qualquer coisa?

– É fácil – disse Junior. "Basta a gente dividir por cem, e multiplicar por vinte..."

– Uma pergunta só... você consegue dividir algo por cem?

– hm... se me lembro... acho que isso aprendi no primário... acho que você põe uma vírgula a partir do último número, para trás. Mas não lembro se são três do número inteiro ou se são só os zeros...

– Vírgula? Uma coisa, quanto dá cem dividido por cem?

– Agora você me pegou, não sei se é zero ou é um.

– Mas não diz que um número não pode ser dividido por zero?

Junior permaneceu parado, pensativo. Contou nos dedos. Respirou fundo. E se voltou para sua mãe com a resposta definitiva para qualquer questão: "Vamos esperar o técnico."

– Ô droga... – disse ela, frustrada. "Eu não sei porque concordei em comprar essa coisa inútil!"

– Ah, mãe, **_agora_** é coisa inútil?

– **_AGORA NÃO SABEMOS O QUE FAZER!_**

– Ora, deixa de histeria e vamos ser honestos – ela poupou o seu dinheiro e evitou muita dor de cabeça!

– Como assim?

– Ora, vamos aos cálculos: Imagine que eu decidisse arrumar uma namorada na escola. A candidata mais provável quando eu tinha uns quatorze era a Akane, ela era bonitinha e cheguei a fazer várias vezes uns trabalhos de escola com ela em sua casa. Pois bem. Uns vinte yens para ida e volta de trem, porque ela não morava tão perto. Contando que eu provavelmente teria que encontrá-la e levá-la de volta para a casa, portanto fazendo mais uma viagem extra, eu teria uns sessenta yens no mínimo. O cinema é caro, uns 1800 yens, dá 3600 para nós dois e ai de mim se eu não escolher um filme que ela goste, porque todo esse investimento iria para o lixo. Tem sempre uma voltinha em algum lugar, e o boliche, por exemplo, tá na faixa de uns 500 yenes por jogo e, novamente, ai de mim se a garota se empolgar... Depois, sempre tem um lanchezinho. Um Mac Trio no McDonalds dá uns 367 yenes... e por aí vai. Em média, dá uns cinquenta mil por baixo e acredite, na maioria das vezes é pouco. Em três semanas, a gente consegue convencer a menina para ir para a cama e como as paredes são finas e você não quer que os vizinhos se incomodem, o motel custa uns trinta e sete mil... Portanto, para eu transar com uma menina, paguei quase cento e noventa ienes durante todo esse tempo, com um custo de manutenção semanal de oitenta e sete mil por transa! Ora, você sabe que no trabalho a Déia é sua empregada mas fora dele ela é minha e de mais ninguém. Todo mundo concorda com isso. Não vamos ser hipócritas, você sabe que ela não fica no meu quarto após as dez para a gente jogar truco antes de dormir, e isso te dá um pouco mais de segurança quanto ao que meu pai possa achar de uma persocom circulando livre, leve e solta aqui dentro de casa. Ele não ia comer a nora.

Qualquer cliente tipicamente japonês e amante da discrição ouviria aquela lavagem de roupa suja com um rosto atônito. Helena se exasperou, irritada. **_"Mais respeito, moleque! _**Maneira a linguagem ou te dou uma coça!"

– Tudo bem, tudo bem... Mas voltando: Um persocom custa mais ou menos o que custa um carro mais barato, cerca de um milhão de ienes. Portanto, na décima segunda vez que eu fui para a cama com a Déia, já na metade do ato ela pagou o seu investimento e passou a economizar oitenta e sete mil por semana. Sem falar que com ela eu não tenho pais de namorada para encher o saco, você sabe onde e **_com quem_** o seu filho mais velho anda, e convenhamos, você **_confia_** nela mais do que poderia confiar numa dessas menininhas sem cérebro, com bronzeamento artificial e cabelo oxigenado que pipocam na rua; e não me meto em encrencas no fim de semana. Portanto, te poupo muita dor de cabeça e preocupação. **_Investimento bom, sim senhora!_**

Helena ficou pasma com esse raciocínio. Era lógico. Era perfeito. De repente, algo lhe passou pela cabeça e sua postura se tornou agressiva. "Ei, com essa matemática toda **_você pode muito bem pagar o troco ao cliente!"_**

Junior ficou desnorteado. Sorriu amarelo. Suas mãos pareciam não saber onde segurar. Titubeou um pouco antes de falar.

– Bem... não fui eu que fiz esses cálculos. Foi a Déia e eu imprimi tudinho, está aqui... – e nisso ele tirou um papel do bolso. "Eu gosto de jogar isso na cara dos babacas que não tem dinheiro para comprar uma persocom e ficam me esculhambando, por isso decorei esse discurso..."

Helena puxou o papel da mão de seu filho, irritada. Ele voltou os olhos para fora da loja e disse, com um misto de animação e alívio:

– Ah, o Técnico chegou! – e nisso este entrou no estabelecimento, em passos largos, dizendo: "Suponho que este seja o presunto", apontando para Déia.

– Ela vai ficar bem, doutor? – disse Junior, visivelmente perturbado.

– Sempre que ouço essa frase sinto vontade de largar o emprego. Seja paciente, rapaz, é só uma máquina! Toda máquina tem conserto!

O técnico não perdeu tempo: abriu as "orelhas" de Déia e puxou a fiação ali mesmo e a prendeu a um pequeno laptop de bolso. Leu tudo rapidamente. "Más novas. Sua persocom estourou sua capacidade."

– Mas como? Fazemos upgrade no sistema sempre que podemos!

– É verdade, vocês são bem regulares. Mas de quando é esse modelo? Cinco, seis anos atrás?

– Meu caçula tinha uns quatro ou cinco quando ela chegou.

– Hm... olha, vou ter que levar para examinar, mas eu desconfio que vocês, se quiserem preservar a sua persocom, vão ter que apelar para a customização de algum modelo novo.

– Customização?

– É. Muitos clientes não gostam de ver o processo, porque tendem a enxergar seu persocom como uma pessoa. Mas essencialmente eu encomendaria um modelo novo e de maior capacidade, do mesmo fabricante e com a versão mais recente do sistema operacional básico. O que eu faria é encomendar as medidas mais do que exatas do modelo, tem como eu averiguar isso sem margem de erro na oficina, e enviar o rosto antigo para a fábrica junto com o pedido, o que torna o produto mais caro. Isso tem que ser feito por um técnico porque envolve um certo nível de desmonte. Chegando o produto, é só transferir os dados para a nova Persocom, e quando ela retornar, será exatamente a mesmíssima... Déa, é esse o nome? Bem, será mais ou menos como se seu filho voltasse curado do hospital, como se fosse o mesmo persocom... na verdade É o mesmo persocom, apenas trocou de pele, por assim dizer – e nisso ele puxou um bloquinho. "Eu vou adicionar vinte por cento do custo do modelo com a fábrica, mais o custo por hora dos dias em que ele ficar na minha oficina..."

– Peraí, mas ela vai ficar QUANTOS dias na sua oficina?

– A fábrica leva uns dias para responder.

Junior só faltou entrar em choque. "Não podemos ficar DIAS sem a Déia!" O técnico entendeu tudo ao bater os olhos no moço. Respondeu de forma seca: "Se você quebrasse as pernas em um acidente, não teria que ficar uns dias no hospital?"

O rapaz baixou a cabeça.

– O problema é que ele está certo. Ela não é só uma funcionária-robô e uma parte da família. Ela toca toda a nossa parte financeira...

– Deixa eu adivinhar – cortou o técnico – "Todo o dinheiro transita pela mão dela, liberando você dessa função dentro de casa, certo, Sra. Matsuoka?"

– Bem... certo.

– Cuida da parte burocrática, verifica documentações...

– Sim...

– Ela também faz o serviço de casa, certo?

– Perfeitamente... ela limpa a loja também...

– Até me arrisco a dizer que ela ordena os horários de vocês como um relógio, como a senhora deve ter programado um dia...

– Não tenho o que reclamar dela, essa é que é a verdade...

– Eu também já entendi que seu filho a usa muito, a julgar pela ansiedade dele.

– O senhor já está abusando!

– Desculpe, não quis insinuar nada. Na verdade eu estava apenas adivinhando. O que aconteceu com vocês hoje acontece mais do que se pensa. Todos os dias – disse ele, anotando os cálculos. "Olha, eu posso a partir da memória dela compilar as diretrizes básicas para programar um substituto. Eu vou usar um modelo mais velhinho, mas é apenas para vocês não ficarem sem persocom durante uma semana ou mais. Mas vou cobrar o aluguel dele por dia, ele estará registrando... Bom, essa é a conta da consulta, mais o custo do sinal. Eu sei que é tudo muito caro, mas convenhamos, o prejuízo de vocês sem um persocom será muito maior.

– Não será preciso alugar persocom nenhum – disse uma voz da porta da loja.

Era Marcelo, saindo de uma caminhonete. E dela, saíram dois carregadores, trazendo uma caixa de papelão tão grande quanto uma geladeira. Era uma persocom novinha em folha, comprada em uma loja de departamentos.

* * *

Déia foi para o conserto, apesar da compra de um persocom ter saído mais em conta do que o próprio conserto. Ela era parte da família. A loja fechou para balanço no dia seguinte, o tempo para definir uma programação básica para o novo persocom até que Déia retornasse. Seria necessário redefinir a rotina de trabalho, mas definitivamente, Déia não seria mais sobrecarregada.

À noite, após a janta, Junior procurou sua mãe na sala, onde ela lia um pequeno livrinho de poucas páginas, com atenção.

– Mãe?

– O que foi?

– Bom, é que eu estava pensando... depois do que aconteceu hoje...

– O que tem?

– Eu devo começar a trabalhar assim que estiver na faculdade. Estou pensando em comprar um persocom também.

– Ué, cansou da Déia? – disse ela com um sorriso malicioso.

– Não, eu quero **_levar_** a Déia. O novo persocom ficaria com vocês.

O sorriso sumiu do rosto dela. "Aconteceu o que eu temia", pensou. Levantou-se e pôs a mão no ombro do rapaz.

– Você é quase um adulto, Junior. Se você fizer isso, não vou impedir. Mas eu e seu pai conversamos e conversamos muito hoje, depois de tudo isso...

– E?

– Assim que Déia voltar, vamos substituir a nova persocom, a que veio hoje, por um bando de notepersocons.

– _**O quê?**_

– Isso mesmo. Pequenininhas, bonitinhas, encantadoras, educadas. Fizemos um orçamento. Minha idéia é que com o tempo tenhamos vinte e cinco notepersocons atendendo os caixas, lendo os preços, atendendo os clientes, que nem pequenos ajudantes de papai noel circulando o tempo todo dentro da loja. Todas com vestidinhos bonitinhos. Vamos fazer sucesso, as pessoas vão achar uma gracinha e entrar. Se alguém quiser meter uma de nossas notepersocons no bolso, as outras todas vão gritar "LADRÃOLADRÃOLADRÃO" até encher o saco da vizinhança – dizia ela, gesticulando, animada com sua idéia. "E uma delas pode muito bem ajudar o Edilson nos estudos, então não vai fazer falta."

– M-mas quem vai ajudar a arrumar a casa?

– Ainda teremos a Déia enquanto você não for cuidar da vida. E chegou a hora de ensinar algo sobre responsabilidade ao seu irmão mais novo, ele não vai morrer se arrumar o próprio quarto e lavar os próprios pratos. Quanto a você, não tem muito mais jeito, então acho melhor levar a Déia mesmo. Não que eu não goste dela. É difícil diferenciar um persocom de gente de verdade, a gente acaba se apegando mesmo. Eu não te culpo. Como você bem definiu hoje de tarde, ela acabou virando minha nora – e realmente você poderia ter me arranjado uma nora pior, mas se fosse assim, seria uma dessas coisas que acontecem na vida. Então vou pôr a cabeça no lugar, agir como adulta e dar minha benção para a menina. Se é que eu posso chamar de menina.

– Mas...

– **_Escuta,_** Junior. Sua persocom pode ter me salvado muito dinheiro no bolso, mas o preço que paguei foi muito mais alto do que isso. Eu quero ter **_netos._** Você sabe, seres andantes, pulantes e gritantes de tamanho médio, maiores que um notepersocom. Aqueles que estão ficando mais e mais raros a cada dia. Crianças, você já viu uma?

Ele ficou silencioso. Ela prosseguiu: "Eu não engulo o discurso de alguns, que a felicidade não é igual para todos. Só sei que eu e seu pai somos imperfeitos, estamos ficando velhos e gordos, não importa o quanto eu malhe. Mas somos um casal. Isso inclui saber ceder, inclui saber reconhecer a pessoa do lado, alguém que tem suas vontades, gostos e manias assim como você tem as suas. Todo mundo passava por isso, mas você encontrou uma pessoa só para você, que vai gostar de tudo o que você gosta, e concordar com tudo o que você diz. Sem esforço. E sinceramente... bem, a comodidade é boa mas falta de esforço faz muito mal. Pode ser que se isso existisse quando eu tivesse quinze anos, talvez eu caísse nessa, e não sei se dá para culpar ninguém por isso. Não sei **_mesmo. _**Só sei que há felicidades que são muito egoístas e se eu não ensinei isso a você, quero que o Edilson aprenda antes que seja tarde demais.

Houve um momento de silêncio. Ela se levantou e fechou o livrinho.

– Ah, o cliente voltou. O novo persocom fez a operação em segundos, foi uma coisa muito básica. Ele nos trouxe isso de presente, juro que eu fiquei com vergonha. Fique com ela, caso Déia tenha problemas de novo – e após essas palavras, Helena deixou a sala para assistir televisão ao lado do marido. Ela queria ficar bem juntinha dele naquela noite.

Junior pegou o pequeno livro de sua mãe. Começou a folheá-lo.

Era uma apostila de tabuada.


	5. PERSOCONTO Nº5

**PERSOCONTO Nº 5**

Akamori Naoko era uma menina comum de quatorze anos, e como de costume nessa idade, ela se apaixonou perdidamente. Claro, ela teve paixonites devastadoras desde pouco antes da sua primeira menstruação, lá pelos doze anos mais ou menos, como se sua psique soubesse que estava próxima demais a data em que seus hormônios entrariam em polvorosa, acionando os neurotransmissores químicos do cérebro para injetar no sangue todas aquelas sensações esquisitas: coração batendo com facilidade; suor frio; palpitações; tremedeira; enfim, o de praxe. A ciência tem nomes para isso e se chamam dopamina, feniletilamina e ocitocina; mas para uma moça de sua idade, palavras como "amor" e "paixão" eram mais sintéticas e não lembravam a ela aulas que a faziam dormir.

Para os fins desta história, vamos chamar o que ela sentia de "amor" e "paixão", então; e em termos práticos, sua, hm, paixão se manifestava através de escritos açucarados em uma agenda cheia de adesivos brilhantes ou fotos coladas, recortadas de revistas. Que ela escondia da forma mais discreta possível, dentro da fronha do seu travesseiro – não era a toa que ela preferia fazer sua cama ela mesma. Não era a toa também que qualquer pessoa que deitasse a cabeça no seu travesseiro podia sentir algo duro, e rapidamente acharia o livrinho, lacrado a chave. E esta também não era muito difícil de se achar, escondida na primeira gaveta, nas páginas de um livro de endereços que ninguém abriria – mas qualquer visão lateral revelava o volume entre as páginas, impedindo o livro de se fechar completamente. Naoko não era uma menina tão perspicaz assim.

Foi assim que Suzuki Hiromi, sua melhor amiga, descobriu que Naoko estava apaixonada por Narayama Kenichi(ou melhor, Narayama-sempai), quando ambas foram fazer o planejamento de um trabalho escolar a ser executado em sala de aula. Aluno mais velho(daí o _sempai)_, do time de natação, atlético, relativamente atraente... sim, apenas relativamente. Ele não era realmente um galã – na verdade os persocons jogaram os padrões estéticos tão para o alto que mesmo as pessoas mais lindas, de ambos os sexos, acabaram descendo na escala de classificação para "ah, tá bom, são bonitas". Dessa forma, Narayama-sempai era classificado pelas meninas como "bonitinho". E para Naoko isso parecia ser suficiente, como atestava o nome "Kenichi" escrito _ad nauseum_ com canetinhas cor-de-rosa nos cantos vazios da agenda.

Hiromi não podia negar que estava se divertindo. Claro, agendas de adolescentes apaixonadas são uma leitura assustadoramente tediosa, mas a graça aqui era simplesmente o flagra naquilo que sua amiga não gostaria que viesse a público. E Naoko realmente não gostou nada:

– _**HIROMI!**_

Naoko estava prestes a atirar uma bandeja de salgadinhos na cabeça de Hiromi. Esta não perdeu a cabeça e deu um sorriso.

– Ah, Naoko... acha mesmo que todo mundo **_já não sabe_** que você está apaixonada pelo Narayama-Sempai?

Naoko ficou tão vermelha com essa frase que esqueceu a raiva. Hiromi sabia como lidar com a amiga. Ela era previsível. Pôs a bandeja na escrivaninha.

– S-s-sabem mesmo?

– Já é artigo de fofocas há muito tempo. É que nem aquela frase... o marido traído é o último a saber. Na verdade toda vítima de fofoca é sempre a última a saber, o marido traído não é exceção. É um clichê.

– Ah nããããããããooooo... disse a moça, sentando no chão, cobrindo o rosto de vergonha.

– Olha, amiga...

– Não fala _"amiiiiiga"_ com esse tom... fico com a impressão de que tem alguma coisa errada vindo por aí...

– ...melhor partir para outra. Porque você não compra um persocom bonitinho?

– Acha que eu não tenho chance?

Hiromi sabia ser paciente. Respirou fundo e se preparou para o que poderia ser uma longa conversa.

– Naoko, você **_não tem_** chance.

– Porque não? Eu por acaso sou tão feia assim?

– Bem... não. Você não é, e estou falando a verdade. Claro, poderia melhorar um pouco o potencial de sua aparência, mas _feia,_ mesmo, você não é. E você é gentil, e os homens gostam de moças gentis, que eles sintam que não irão dizer a eles o que fazer. Claro que eu banco a gentil o tempo todo, até que eles fiquem doidinhos por mim e façam o que eu disser – disse, com um sorriso sardônico de orelha a orelha que era sua marca registrada. "Olha, eu fiz esse lanche só para você..." disse ela com uma voz fininha.

– Então porque eu não tenho chance? – perguntou, deprimida. Hiromi sabia a resposta, mas uma vez que ela poderia ser contestada...

– Escuta, você quer me acompanhar amanhã após a escola? Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa.

* * *

Na hora da saída, usualmente as duas costumavam bater perna nas calçadas do bairro de Shinjuku para olhar as vitrines das lojas. Elas adoravam vitrines. Mas abriram uma exceção em sua rotina para esperar na porta da escola. Foi quando viram Narayama-sempai, ainda com a pele úmida da chuveirada que tomou assim que saiu da piscina, devidamente penteado, perfumado e arrumado.

Não é necessário dizer que Naoko o olhava como se seus olhos fossem de manteiga e suas pernas, de gelatina. E uma vez que gelatina fora da geladeira perde a consistência e se liquefaz, Hiromi esperava que aparecesse, logo, aquilo que ela pretendia mostrar – antes que ela testemunhasse alguma cena da qual Naoko iria se envergonhar _muito_ em seguida. Narayama-sempai esperava como de costume, olhando para o céu. Para qualquer ser humano, algo comum, para Naoko, era uma cena pictórica. E então um Toyota de último tipo parou na calçada. Hiromi deu um puxão na manga da camisa de Naoko.

– Agora olhe só, Naoko-Chan.

Após estacionar, uma moça linda, de longos cabelos acastanhados, não muito mais alta do que Naoko mas com um corpo desenvolvido, com um ar adolescente e um sorriso cristalino, desceu do carro para andar, com a elegância de uma princesa, para a calçada. À distância, os pontos brancos nas laterais de sua cabeça eram difíceis de se ver por serem relativamente pequenos, ocultos por sua sedosa cabeleira – não eram muito maiores do que um par comum de orelhas. Mas não restavam dúvidas.

Era uma persocom.

Narayama-sempai se aproximou dela. Não iria beijar os seus lábios em público, mas tocou em seu rosto e a olhou como se ela fosse uma revelação divina. Ela respondia ao olhar com a mesma intensidade apaixonada, afinal, persocons são inteligências interativas e respondem de acordo com as situações apresentadas como se espera que se reaja a elas. Assim, se criava a ilusão de que ela era capaz de sentimentos. Era a chave do sucesso do produto: como um programa de computador não tem como distinguir se está rodando em uma máquina real ou em um computador, ou melhor, se seu ambiente é real ou ilusório, poderíamos chamar a eles de "emuladores de gente" – com a diferença que lhes foi incutida sua condição de "emulação", ou melhor, sua natureza de máquina como elemento consciente. Não que isso faça tanta diferença. A cada modelo os persocons pareciam mais eficientes nesse sentido, e com certeza a modelo com que as duas jovens se deparavam era um topo de linha. Assim, Naoko poderia se permitir ficar completamente arrasada.

Hiromi colocou a mão no ombro de sua amiga. "Quer vir à sorveteria comigo? Desta vez eu pago."

* * *

Passada a ressaca de sorvete que a aprisionou no banheiro na manhã seguinte de sábado, Naoko decidiu matar o tempo lendo revistas _teen._ Boy Bands. Clones de cantoras americanas. Matérias sobre a primeira vez. Testes do tipo "se seu namorado se apaixonar por outra menina". Enfim, o de praxe. Mas uma coisa que chamava a sua atenção é que todas as meninas, por mais bonitas que fossem – e elas, há menos de uma década atrás, despertariam inveja de muitas das leitoras – não chegavam a representar competição real para as persocons mais bonitas. Não era à toa que as agências de modelos evitavam usar a elas em suas campanhas: surgiu um corporativismo muito forte da parte dos _casts_ das agências, quando se ensaiou a absorção das robôs a esse campo de trabalho também. E o dinheiro dos que tinham a carreira a perder era grande o suficiente para que modelos se tornassem um grupo de pressão como poucos. Ninguém queria dor de cabeça nas indústrias audiovisuais e editoriais que tanto dependem delas.

"Mas um persocom não pode ser tão superior a um ser humano assim", questionou a moça. Foi olhar no espelho. E não se achou grande coisa. Não tinha muitas curvas, achava seus seios pequenos, a bunda inexistente. Na verdade, mesmo perto das modelos, ela não tinha muita comparação. Talvez ela fosse atraente para algum pedófilo enrustido, com essa ausência generalizada de atributos. Mas a julgar pela Persocom de Narayama-Sempai... bom, ele era normal. Ela era _muito _mais bonita, pura e simplesmente. Não havia o que discutir.

Mas algo cruzou sua mente: essas moças também não eram muito naturais. Desde a cor dos cabelos até a quantidade indecente de botox e maquiagem, elas também davam seus passos largos à artificialidade para parecerem mais bonitas. E quanto mais velhas elas ficavam, mais elas tinham que se _customizar_ para se manterem no ramo.

Na frente daquele espelho, ela pôs sua coluna ereta. Caminhou como uma modelo. Sentiu-se insegura, mas repetiu os passos até sentir que podia fazer aquilo. Juntou as mãos e se curvou para a frente. "Bom-dia, Narayama-sem..."

Não concluiu. Não era assim que ela queria se dirigir a ele.

– Bom-dia, Kenichi-Kun. Em que posso fazer você feliz?

* * *

A primeira coisa a ser pensada era o que ela podia fazer para melhorar sua aparência. E o passo óbvio era remover as gordurinhas mais renitentes de seu corpo. Não, ela não era gorda – mas todo mundo sabe que não adianta se dizer isso para uma mulher quando ela acredita no contrário. A maioria das pessoas, no entanto, não se preocupam em ir ao médico para perguntar se é o caso de se fazer uma dieta – preferem as dietas da moda, ou as recomendadas por revistas pouco confiáveis, ou por livros que só são solução para a conta bancária dos autores. Perder é até fácil; mas como essas dietas em geral não são muito balanceadas, o organismo acaba sentindo falta de alguma coisa importante também – e só se sente essa importância mais tarde do que se gostaria.

Mas isso não era um incômodo imediato para Naoko. O mais importante era parecer bonita, enquanto os resultados a longo prazo não chegaram. Isso envolvia roupas novas, dessa vez calculadas para melhorar o que ela tinha de atraente e minimizar aquilo que deveria ser escondido.

Não deu para comprar tudo o que ela queria, embora os primeiros resultados fossem animadores. Os meninos começaram a dar discretas olhadas nela. Era pouco, mas era um começo. No entanto, começar não adianta nada sem uma real intenção de concluir tudo de forma bem-sucedida. Não restavam dúvidas: Para se ser bonita, precisa-se de dinheiro – e este não viria por acaso. Haviam se passado uns dois meses após o início do processo, e ela se aplicava no estudo de todo um modo persocom de ser. Isso caiu bem para a sua imagem, porque a sociedade japonesa sempre prezou a polidez. Essa atitude a fazia parecer muito feminina. Não era a toa que tantos homens se apaixonavam perdidamente por suas persocons. Poucas pessoas podem ser mais polidas e atenciosas do que um robô.

Mas Naoko tinha uma tendência a desanimar ante as contrariedades. O seu objetivo primário ainda era o seu tão desejado Narayama-Sempai, e apesar dos olhares dos rapazes começarem a se avolumar mais do que ela esperava, ela não sentia grandes avanços no interesse do moço. Tentara puxar conversa uma ou duas vezes, mas nada muito relevante aconteceu. E isso a deprimia. Após sair da escola, começou a vagar um tanto sem rumo e acabou sentando em uma praça qualquer, onde volta e meia algumas persocons solitárias passavam. Talvez se houvesse um pouco mais de tempo, ela considerasse a idéia de prestar atenção nos rapazes que a observavam.

Mas é claro que não houve. Um senhor de meia idade sentou-se ao seu lado sem que ela se desse conta.

– Deprimida?

A surpresa a fez se endireitar a coluna. Juntou as mãos. Havia acostumado a ligar seu "modo persocom" na presença dos outros.

– Não, senhor, eu estava apenas cansada.

– Entendo... é raro ver uma moça por aqui hoje em dia. Está vendo as persocons?

– É mesmo... o que elas fazem aqui, sozinhas?

O homem ficou sem jeito.

– Gostaria de me acompanhar pelo quarteirão? Se você quiser, é claro...

* * *

O homem em si era alguém que só precisava falar. Casado, com uma filha pouca coisa mais nova do que Naoko e uma esposa com a qual mal falava. Trabalhava demais e tinha medo que a mulher tivesse um amante. Ela sentia pena, mas não podia fazer muita coisa, e se limitava a ser uma boa ouvinte e consolar a ele como podia. Caminharam com calma, e quando ela se deu conta, já estava anoitecendo.

Haviam voltado ao ponto de partida, o banco da praça.

Estava ficando escuro, e por isso ela não percebeu que ele tirou a carteira do bolso e colocou algumas notas em sua mão. Parecia constrangido. Se virou e saiu, deixando uma Naoko surpresa demais com o que havia acontecido. Ela viu o homem se afastar. Não conseguiu largar o dinheiro que ele havia deixado em sua mão.

Só naquele momento ela se deu conta do que havia feito.

* * *

Ao contrário do que as pessoas costumam pensar, o _enjo kosai_ – o serviço de acompanhante que colegiais prestam a homens mais velhos – não consiste necessariamente em prostituição. Não num primeiro momento. Muitas vezes o ato de acompanhar se dá no sentido literal da palavra: a maioria dos "clientes" não passam de homens velhos ou de meia-idade muito solitários em sua vida matrimonial, que só precisam de alguém que os ouça enquanto passeiam e falam – assim como o homem que acompanhou Naoko. Boa parte das _kyogaru_ – a subcultura das patricinhas de onde saem muitas dessas acompanhantes, a ponto do _kosai_ ser identificado com elas – não conseguem ter estômago para passar desse estágio. Por isso, em muitos casos elas decidem mudar de abordagem, usando suas persocons para fazer a parte "nojenta" do serviço. Se tornam suas cafetinas, por assim dizer, o que rareou o número de acompanhantes humanas – e tornou o preço destas _bem_ mais alto. No entanto, sempre há alguém disposto a pagar mais caro, e como fatalmente a primeira proposta acaba vindo, não se pode dizer que ela vem "quando menos se espera".

No caso de Naoko, ela veio de forma simples. Ela já havia conseguido, em poucos meses, três clientes regulares e com dinheiro – dinheiro que estava bancando seus primeiros grandes tratos na aparência. E fazia o que se esperava: escutava e os estimulava a falar, o que até então não lhe parecera nada realmente aviltante. Ela treinava em casa toda aquele gestual tipicamente persocom e estava aprendendo muito bem. Isso se refletia no seu trabalho: eles se sentiam confiantes, porque ela mantinha a discrição de uma dama. E sua aparência, gradativamente, mais e mais evocava isso.

Foi quando o cliente que chamaremos, por conveniência(leia-se, não queremos ser processados), de Sr. K., levou Naoko para a porta de um hotel cinco estrelas nas imediações de um bairro não tão movimentado. Por um instante, ela suou frio.

– Vamos? – perguntou ele.

Ela ficou em silêncio.

– Posso ordenar ao motorista que dê meia volta.

Há momentos em que a menos focada das pessoas tem que organizar a cabeça e pôr um mínimo de lucidez na mente. Esse era um desses momentos. Naoko não era tão estúpida a ponto de não saber que, uma vez que o carro entrasse na garagem do motel, não haveria volta. Bem dizem os _dekassegui_ que quem ajoelha, tem que rezar.

No entanto, tudo o que ela conseguia pensar era na pele de pêssego da persocom último-tipo de Narayama-sempai, no Toyota cromado que reluzia ao sol, em Hiromi dizendo "você não tem chance."

– Se isto o fizer feliz, eu estarei feliz – disse ela, com um tom de voz polido, doce, frio e educado, exatamente como uma Persocom o faria.

Duas semanas depois, ela fez a sua primeira cirurgia plástica.

* * *

Três meses se passaram. Naoko e Hiromi não se falavam mais tanto quanto antes – Naoko gradualmente perdia interesse pelo que a cercava à medida em que ficava mais e mais bonita, apesar de ser sempre gentil e atenciosa. Talvez gentil e atenciosa _demais._ Mas Hiromi ainda a via como parte do seu cotidiano escolar, embora já tivesse arrumado um novo grupo de amigas para sair por aí olhando vitrines de lojas, e decidiu tentar restabelecer o contato. Ligou para Naoko. Ela não estava.

No dia seguinte as duas se encontraram na escola. Na saída, Hiromi convidou a velha amiga para tomar um sorvete no lugar de costume. "Eu pago", retrucou Naoko com um sorriso.

Naoko não lhe parecia como antes. Parecia preocupada com o peso. Hiromi desconfiava que ela estivesse interessada em se tornar modelo ou algo assim, o que não seria tão estranho e até explicaria muita coisa, mas havia algo de errado que ela não conseguia entender. Até mesmo as modelos _relaxam. _Foi quando uma Persocom se aproximou da mesa onde elas estavam, trajando um vestido de garçonete.

– Boa Tarde. Podem me chamar de Mei. Desejam alguma coisa?

Ela não carregava nenhum tipo de aparelho para tomar notas. Não precisava.

– Apenas uma taça de sorvete de morango diet para mim, por favor. Com _chantilly,_ também diet. Hiromi?

– Ahn... um sundae de cappuccino, por favor.

A garçonete persocom sorriu. "Muito obrigado, os seus pedidos já foram encaminhados. Aguardem um pouco, por favor." E realmente eles já haviam sido encaminhados – naquele momento, a mensagem havia sido transmitida a uma impressora localizada na cozinha. A persocom não chegava a ser o mais belo modelo já feito – persocons bonitas demais costumam melindrar clientes do sexo feminino – mas ainda assim era muito bonitinha, e os olhares masculinos se cravaram em suas pernas muito lisas e visivelmente macias.

– Bonitinha, ela, não? – disse Naoko, sem conseguir esconder o desprezo por trás de um tom friamente casual.

– Como?

– Olhe para todos esses garotos. Todos eles, sem tirar os olhos dela... ela é _muito_ bonitinha, não?

– Naoko... **_acorda._** Ela é só uma atendente persocom.

Ela voltou a si. Deu um sorriso contido. "É mesmo, que bobagem a minha. Você pediu um sundae de cappuccino, mas eu me lembrei que eles agora tem um novo sundae com cobertura quente... Acho que em uma próxima ocasião eu devo experimentar."

Não houve "próxima ocasião". Naoko parecia estar sempre ocupada, e com o tempo Hiromi deixou de reconhecer sua amiga na multidão cotidiana da escola, por mais que outras conhecidas em comum dissessem que ela estava ali ou acolá. Desencontro após desencontro, as duas não voltariam a sair juntas outra vez.

* * *

Naoko estava meio fraca após as cirurgias de encurtamento lateral e abdomoplastia. Ela se sentia muito "tábua" antes, e a nova sinuosidade que seu corpo ganhou a fazia sentir mais segura para seguir em frente. Tentava seguir as dietas da moda. Havia dias em que não conseguia. Já passou uma semana inteira vomitando o café da manhã e não sentia seu corpo aguentar-se muito bem.

O mais importante é que seus pais não haviam percebido nada. As transições foram graduais. Uma cirurgia de nariz aqui, um aumento nos seios ali... ela tinha que reunir dinheiro entre uma mudança e outra, e como seus pais trabalhavam o dia todo, mal notavam realmente as alterações. Às vezes seu pai, quando a via, dizia que "tem algo diferente em você que eu não sei o que é...", para ouvir uma resposta como "Ah, eu fui ao cabeleireiro. Você notou! O Oshima disse que com esse corte de cabelo meu rosto pareceria mais fino..."

E ele engolia. Sua mãe, por outro lado, estava sempre ocupada demais no trabalho. Seu casamento havia atingido aquele estágio onde o marido só existia na hora de pagar as contas. Naoko ainda procurava manter o foco romântico em sua cabeça. Pensava em Narayama-Sempai, e em como ele largaria de sua persocom assim que os dois vivessem o seu primeiro momento de amor. Jamais deixaria o seu futuro com seu objeto de desejo chegar a esse ponto, ou ao menos ela repetia isso para si mesma – como todas as adolescentes que não querem ter um casamento como o das suas mães, e acabam destinadas a repetir os mesmos erros destas. Mas nem mesmo Naoko percebia que o seu "Narayama-sempai" ocupava um lugar cada vez mais reduzido em seus pensamentos, como se fosse um mero pretexto para o que estava se tornando um fim em si. Ela não estava percebendo que tudo parecia desimportante – nada parecia estar afetando-a mais. Os trabalhos de acompanhante, as notas da escola, nada.

E vieram os primeiros olheiros de agências de moda, convidando-a para testes.

Os gestos de Naoko lembravam a pose pausada de uma Persocom. Seu treinamento auto-didata acabou dando resultados e ela acabara assimilando um tanto da fria elegância que uma persocom tem ao se mover e andar, mesmo quando é programada com uma falsa espontaneidade. E ela estava a cada dia mais bonita do que antes, muito mais bonita, quase tanto quanto uma persocom. Quando lhe diziam isso, ela se sentia exultante. Mas não demonstrava com efusividade. Uma persocom tem que se manter bela, educada, mesmo sua felicidade é contida, embora fosse visível. Uma persocom é doce e apaixonante. Ela precisava ser assim, para alcançar seu objetivo. E mesmo entre tantos profissionais do ramo, que estavam acostumados a ver moças bonitas passarem pelos estúdios o tempo todo, era possível ouvir os suspiros reprimidos. Ela podia sentir um laivo de vaidade crescendo dentro de si, mas apenas sorria de forma gentil e inocente.

Algo então desviou sua mente do objetivo por um instante: ela se deu conta que tinha que se livrar de uma ameaça potencial: os seus serviços como acompanhante. Sabia quem eram seus clientes. O que pudesse ser usado como chantagem contra eles poderia ser usado no futuro contra ela também, tanto pelo crime organizado como, eventualmente, pelos _wakarasaseya_.

A melhor solução seria fazer bom uso do dinheiro de seus primeiros trabalhos. O primeiro passo era fácil: uma lipoescultura no corpo inteiro, uma pequena cirurgia nos ossos da face do crânio para deixar suas maçãs do rosto mais salientes... essas coisas. Chegou a perguntar ao médico se era recomendável remover um par de costelas para deixar sua cintura mais fina ainda, mas ela foi desaconselhada a isso: costelas regeneram em geral; qualquer esforço nesse sentido seria transitório, e a operação deixa cicatrizes visíveis, que levariam tempo até que pudessem ser removidas por cirurgia plástica. Fixadores metálicos nos ossos das pernas para alongamento dos mesmos estavam igualmente descartados; tomariam muito tempo, seriam fatalmente notados por seus pais e exigiriam de sua parte um recolhimento das atividades de modelo que se iniciariam – e ela gostava de repetir em sua mente essa palavra"modelo", que tanto preenchia sua mente com fantasias. Ela, bela modelo, passando na frente de seu Narayama-Sempai, que larga sua persocom na sua frente, como se fosse uma cena em um anúncio de desodorante. Não poderia parecer arrogante, claro... teria que parecer doce e meiga, como uma persocom. Não, melhor do que a própria persocom que ele tem. Naoko a superaria a qualquer custo. Em seguida, com a imagem completamente distanciada do que ela era – e o processo estava se dando numa velocidade tão natural que dificilmente pareceria aberrativa, na sua opinião, a aqueles que a cercam – bastaria só cuidar da imagem enquanto _wakarasaseya_ contratados removessem esse entrave do seu caminho. "O dinheiro compra todas as soluções" pensou ela. Estava comprando até a invencibilidade em qualquer disputa amorosa que poderia ter com qualquer pessoa, pensava.

Mas por mais que Naoko – com a injeção de auto-estima que se avolumava em si e que estava se encaminhando para a arrogância – pensasse o contrário, ela continuava sendo uma menina não muito perspicaz. E ninguém é menos perspicaz do que alguém que começa a confiar na sua perspicácia mais do que devia. Sua aparência melhorava a olhos vistos sim, e tanto os garotos quanto as amigas percebiam as mudanças, não só físicas, mas de atitude da antes tão destrambelhada mas simpática Naoko. Ela era sempre sorridente e gentil, mas parecia ter a polidez de uma atendente de loja.

_Quase_ como uma persocom.

Quando Narayama-Sempai, ao passar por ela, mandou um rápido "oi" e um sorriso, ela não perdeu a pose e sorriu da forma que havia se educado a sorrir, ao invés de ficar vermelha e agitar as mãos como ela faria antes. Sentia-se mais perto de seu objetivo do que nunca.

Começou a tomar pílulas de emagrecer para não perder o controle do seu corpo quando a vitória parecia estar tão próxima.

* * *

Claro que ela não poderia esconder de seus pais a profissão de modelo para sempre. Ela conseguiu garantir sua presença em uma campanha que apareceria em revistas. As provas de prelo já haviam sido enviadas. E com isso, e um gordo contracheque, ela convenceria seus pais, cujas assinaturas haviam sido falseadas nas permissões de trabalho para menores de idade. Simples assim. Conquanto que ela continuasse ganhando dinheiro, eles não se oporiam.

Ela já estava comendo menos, e se preparava para a próxima lipoaspiração – mas ainda tinha algumas fotos a tirar na sua agenda de trabalho. Foi quando ela entrou no seu quarto e viu sua agenda sendo lida por sua mãe.

– Hm.

– Mãe, essa é _minha agenda _– disse, com a severidade neutra de quem não quer levantar a voz mesmo em momentos de raiva. Havia se adestrado bem.

– Agora que advogados entraram na jogada, ficou um tanto tarde para você querer respeito a privacidade, não?

Naoko estancou.

– Advogados?

– Sente-se, Naoko.

Naoko se sentou na cadeira, sem apoiar os braços na escrivaninha. A pose da sua coluna era ereta, ela juntava as mãos à sua frente, e olhava de forma atenta para sua mãe. Seu pescoço estava esticado e ela transmitia uma fria dignidade.

– Eu não quero saber como você gasta o que ganha ou até mesmo _como_ você ganha, contanto que não traga problemas nem escândalos para dentro de casa. Eu não sabia que você pretendia ser modelo, mas eu deveria ter percebido. Por mim, tudo bem. Você escolheu uma carreira que dá dinheiro e onde se tem que começar cedo, antes que se fique velha demais para isso. Se eu tivesse aparência para tanto, eu teria feito a mesma coisa na sua idade.

Naoko respirou fundo. "Por favor, vá direto ao ponto, mãe."

– Olhe isso. Soa familiar?

Era uma imagem mandada por fax, mostrando um modelo exatamente igual ao de Narayama-sempai.

– Alguém viu suas fotos e reparou que você era... muito parecida com ela.

De repente a ficha caiu.

Naoko encontrou na sua rival um patamar que deveria ser superado. Ela dirigiu todos os esforços nesse sentido. As cirurgias, todas elas. O peso ideal. O tônus físico. O corte de cabelo. Ela não podia ser igual, ela tinha que ser melhor. E tal processo estava, virtualmente, tornando-a _idêntica_ a ela. A semelhança já era óbvia há muito tempo. Ainda haviam diferenças, mas era só uma questão de tempo até que elas se evolassem.

Isso por algum motivo a fez vibrar por dentro. A única coisa que separava sua beleza da de uma persocom era o fato de ser humana.

– Os advogados dos fabricantes dessa persocom ligaram, e estão dispostos a processar você e a agência de modelos por apropriação indébita de imagem.

O mundo de Naoko desmoronou neste instante.

* * *

– Entenda, Senhorita Akamori – disse o advogado em seu terno negro – nossas persocons tem um número infindável de variações, mas sempre a partir de um molde comum. Temos um conjunto de faces que não pode ser imitado. Convenhamos, não é interessante para nós que a concorrência possa fazer persocons com rostos iguais aos nossos, não é? Além do mais, qualquer empresa fabricante de persocons pode customizar os seus produtos ao gosto do cliente. Muitos gostam de sentir que têm produtos únicos na sua vida, e por isso pedem mudanças a partir do molde básico...

– Mas eu não sou uma persocom! – Gritou ela, com o mesmo tom alto e derramado de voz que sempre a acompanhou durante toda sua vida pregressa, como se a máscara que construíra para si mesma estivesse ruindo.

– É verdade. Mas está usando um dos nossos rostos. Não seria um problema se a senhorita fizesse mero uso cotidiano do mesmo. Seria como uma customização. É normal que os clientes prefiram fazer uso de apenas um sistema operacional, mas prefiram os shapes básicos de outras empresas. Nesse caso, apenas é uma questão de contratar um técnico especializado para montar um persocom customizado para o cliente. Não é crime. Alguém pagou pelas peças em separado. No entanto, a senhorita pretende usar um dos nossos rostos para se tornar uma figura pública. Ganhar dinheiro em cima do trabalho de nossos designers. Isso é motivo sufiicente para um processo.

– Quer dizer que a única forma de escapar a um processo seria renunciar à minha carreira?

– Os seus contratantes já suspenderam a campanha e podem contratar outra modelo a qualquer momento.

Ela pareceu desmontar na cadeira.

– Eu disse "podem."

Seus olhos, antes focados no chão, se voltaram para o advogado.

– Nós temos uma solução interessante para ambos os lados. Os seus pais já deram a permissão por escrito. A senhorita poderá continuar como modelo. E acredite, será uma grande garota-propaganda. Basta que assine aqui – disse ele, atirando um maço de papéis na mesa. Ela pegou a papelada e começou a ler. Não era muita coisa, mas ela não tinha cabeça para assimilar nada.

Acabou desistindo de ler e foi direto à linha pontilhada. Não se sentia com muita opção.

* * *

Talvez humanos não sejam tão diferentes de persocons, no sentido, e apenas nesse sentido, de que tudo em nosso corpo funciona como uma máquina. Inclusive as emoções, transmitidas pelos neurotransmissores do cérebro. E se a ciência tem nomes para o amor e a paixão e se chamam dopamina, feniletilamina, ocitocina e tantos outros, a depressão tem na sua raiz na baixa da produção da Noradrenalina que nos faz ter interesse para o mundo; da Serotonina que nos faz ter auto-estima; e da citada Dopamina que nos faz termos iniciativa para alcançar nossos interesses.

Sem isso, um ser humano se sente caído, inerte, incapaz de fazer a menor diferença no mundo.

Naoko se sentia incapaz, como um liquidificador velho jogado em um canto de garagem. Não se sentia especial, não se sentia mais uma pessoa única no mundo. Talvez nunca tivesse sido. Já se sentia debilitada antes, mas sua autoconfiança sempre a manteve de pé. Agora, não mais. Mas o contrato já estava assinado e ela tinha uma útlima lipoaspiração a fazer em poucos dias, já agendada com boa antecedência. Havia salvo sua carreira. Tentava racionalizar isso, mas não parecia ter resultado.

Não era uma boa idéia fazer a lipoaspiração na debilitação em que ela estava, mas a data das fotos já estava marcada. E ela repetiu isso em sua mente: nesse dia, ela estaria irretocável. Absolutamente irretocável.

* * *

Quando ela entrou na clínica, dias depois, ela se movia com tanta graça, falava de uma forma tão pausada e educada, e se deitou na mesa de operação com uma quase-coreografia tão suave em sua rigidez estudada, que as pessoas tendiam a procurar nelas as orelhas de persocom ao bater os olhos em sua figura. Nunca encontravam.

* * *

No dia do velório de Naoko, toda a escola foi em massa ao evento. Poucos estudantes se lembravam dela – por uma razão simples. Ela não era mais como algumas pessoas, e só algumas pessoas, se lembravam. Mas quando a viram, tiveram uma visão da qual jamais se esqueceriam por toda a vida.

Jamais haviam visto uma mulher de verdade tão linda quanto ela até aquele momento, em carne e osso – não um persocom – em frente aos seus olhos. E poucos veriam, em vida, algo que chegasse meramente perto do que viam. Pelo menos nascida de mãe humana. Era como uma visão mágica. Retroativamente, começaram a surgir amigas que ela nunca soube que teve no pátio de seu colégio. E Narayama-Sempai, ao olhar para o corpo estendido da moça no caixão, sentiu um aperto no peito, de forma dramática.

Akamori Naoko era a imagem de uma persocom. Linda, perfeita em todos os sentidos. Dona de uma beleza que nenhum ser humano poderia alcançar _em vida._

Quando voltou para casa, Narayama estava perturbado pela idéia absurda de sua própria persocom morta, como se uma máquina pudesse ser ridiculamente enfiada em um caixão. Apertou o passo. Quando sua persocom abriu a porta, ele a abraçou desesperadamente, repetindo mentalmente que ela não iria envelhecer, não iria adoecer, não iria morrer se ele cuidasse religiosamente de sua manutenção.

Ele fez amor com sua máquina sem parar durante aquela noite, como se o mundo fosse acabar no dia seguinte, só parando quando ele ficou esgotado, a bateria da persocom precisou de recarga e o sol já havia raiado.

No fim da tarde, quando foram passear, eles andavam de mãos dadas. Ela repousava a cabeça no seu ombro, porque era isso que sua programação a induzia a fazer. E ele tentou não olhar para a vitrine, onde os primeiros modelos de persocons licenciados com a imagem de Naoko foram postos à venda um tanto às pressas, ostentando uma suave expressão de repouso, com sua beleza agora preservada por toda a eternidade.

Ao virar o rosto, ele não notou a jovem Hiromi, parada em frente à vidraça, como ela sempre costumou fazer ao lado de Naoko enquanto ela era apenas Naoko. Olhar para as "Naokos" dava a Hiromi algo no que pensar. E ela _nunca_ gostou de parar para pensar. Era incômodo e só a deixaria triste. Respirou fundo e decidiu procurar outro lugar para passar o tempo, quem sabe o shopping center.

Cedo ou tarde ela encontraria alguma diversão para desligar o cérebro pelo resto do dia. Queria tirar de sua mente a impressão de ver a alma da finada amiga naqueles robôs tão frios. Não que isso fizesse diferença.

A beleza que Naoko alcançara parecia não ter alma, mesmo.


End file.
